The Blondes Might be Right
by StefanEveryone3
Summary: The Salvatore and Gilbert families have been friends forever well all except Stefan and Elena. They hate each other always have and always will. Caroline and Lexi seem to think otherwise. What happens after they start hooking up and Lexi makes them a little bet? Could the two blondes push them from hate to love?
1. Chapter 1

**AN I will be continuing Another Chance at Sunshine but this just came to me and I kind of ran with it. Let me know if you want me to continue. **

Elena's POV

I woke up to the insistent beeping of my alarm, my head pounding with each beep. I roll over to hit the snooze when I hit something hard. I lift my head to see Stefan freaking Salvatore in my bed. Shit! This should not have happened again last night. Stefan, while being perfect externally, was the biggest ass hat and my arch enemy. We've hated each other since we were in diapers when our parents first introduced us. We were happy with our hatred for each other, our parents weren't. The Salvatore's and Gilbert's have been friends since the founding of Mystic Falls and apparently we were the only two in our long family history to ever hate each other. The fact that we kept winding up in bed together was all the fault of our good friend Tyler and his never ending supply of booze. It all started last month.

"_Lena, tell me you're coming to Ty's party tonight," Caroline Forbes begged. I loved her I really did. We've been best friends since kindergarten but I really did not want to go to this party tonight. My main reason is that it was not just Tyler Lockwood's party but also Stefan Salvatore's. _

"_C'mon I bet Stef won't even bother you tonight. He'll be too drunk and banging his newest flavor of the week," Bonnie Bennet chirped in nudging my shoulder in a knowing way. Bonnie was my other best friend we had met through a very unfortunate incident at the playground. That may be the only good thing that resulted from Stefan's annoyingness. The annual Salvatore and Gilbert family picnic on the Fourth of July and Stefan decided to ruin it by throwing the Frisbee my younger brother Jeremy and I were playing with, onto the top of the tallest tower on the damn thing. Luckily Bonnie was already up there and brought it back to us. We've been inseparable ever since. _

"_When has he never not bothered me?" I ask frustrated. Both my friends look at each other and then give me 'the look'. I stop arguing and sigh as I am roped into another party I don't want to attend. _

_*That Night_

_Everyone is having a good time. I hate to say it but even I am having a blast. Caroline and I are playing beer pong with Tyler and Matt Donavan. Matt and Tyler where Stefan's closest guy friends they were all on the football team but unlike Stefan Ty and Matt were actually nice. Caroline and I were losing another game when Lexi Branson, Stefan's girl best friend, comes bouncing over to us. She's clearly intoxicated but hey who isn't? _

"_Guys we're going on an adventure!" she yells as Stefan comes into sight behind her. He's wearing a deep purple shirt that makes his stupid emerald green eyes pop out. _

"_I wouldn't call it an adventure Lex," he says placing his hand on her shoulder. "We're just going to scare the freshman that pitched tents in the woods. Anyone care to join us?" He's staring at me, raising his eyebrow like he always does when he challenges me. To be honest the eyebrow thing totally the hottest thing ever… wait what? This is when I know I've had too much to drink, when I start thinking Stefan Salvatore is hot. _

"_AH HELL YES MAN," Tyler says grabbing onto Matt's shoulders and bouncing slightly in excitement. _

"_We're in," Caroline says grabbing my arm and squeezing tight. Sober Elena would have mentally slapped her and protested the idea but drunk Elena is all for going even if Stefan is there. _

_I smirk at him as he gives me that cocky grin of his. He only has that grin right when he's about to get under my skin. _

_We all leave the party going out the back of the Lockwood Mansion and head towards the path. Even before any tents are in sight we can hear the giggles of the freshman girls. I feel like each year that goes by the freshman get more annoying. We spot the first tent and crouch down in the bushes._

_I didn't realize Stefan was the closest to me until he whispers in my ear. _

"_Well Gilbert should we show 'em how it's done?" his lips brush over my ear and the seduction in his voice is dripping off each word. Stefan and I may have hated each other but we both loved the old tradition of scaring the freshman. _

_I grab the bottle of fake blood from him, my fingers brushing over his slightly. _

"_I'm ready whenever you are, Salvatore," I answer slapping the wolf mask down over his stupid smug face. Lexi and Caroline start giggling they seem to think that under all our hate for each other is an epic love. They're wrong underneath our hate is more hate. _

_The prank goes as perfect as it does every year. Stefan pretends to be a murderous timber wolf and I play the innocent victim. We cover the tent in blood and splatter the ground as he drags me off away from the tent._

_I'm on the ground still out of sight of the tent and Stefan is hovering over me. He pulls the mask off his face and tosses it to the bush where Ty, Matt, Care, and Lexi are. They move onto the next tent as we wait to make sure the freshies don't call the cops. _

"_You know, Gilbert, you should lay off the carbs I almost had to leave you back there," He says in his asshole tone. _

"_Shut up Salvatore! You're such an ass," I hiss at him punching his shoulder. He's caught off guard that I punched him and ends up falling on top of me._

"_Geez Salvatore who needs to lay of the carbs?" I say trying to shove him off. _

"_You know a lot of girls would give anything to be in your position so stop complaining," he says keeping still so that we aren't spotted. _

"_Right I forgot I'm with the notorious Salvawhore," I laugh out. _

"_God Gilbert you're so clever," he says, "Now can you please shut your smart ass mouth."_

"_Why Salvawhore? You afraid I might beat you at yo-"I start but he cuts me off by kissing me. It wasn't a romantic I just couldn't not kiss you kiss it was a you won't shut up and this is the only way I could get you to. I don't remember what happens between that kiss in the woods and when we are in a room at the mansion and he slams me into the wall. My legs are wrapped around his waist. He is attacking my neck with his lips and I can't help the moans that escape my lips. I rip off his damn purple shirt and he pulls off my t-shirt. God there are so many layers! His lips are back on mine hungrily attacking mine. I'm tugging at his dirty blonde hair mentally high fiving myself for ruining his precious hair. The next thing I know we're on the bed and he's thrusting into me. I wake up in the morning remembering mind blowing hate sex and nothing else._

"Ugh Gilbert shut the damn thing off!" He says snapping me out of the memory. I have to straddle him to get to the alarm clock and judging by the bulge in his boxers he isn't mad about it.

"Gilbert you know I can't stand you sober," he says opening his eyes and staring at me. I roll my eyes at him and go back to my side of the bed. "Gilbert…" he whispers into my ear.

"Salvawhore…" I whisper back.

"See you in school," He says winking at me and getting up. He grabs his clothes and throws them on and then he disappears out my window.

God I hated him but he wasn't half bad in bed.

*Stefan's POV

I pull into the school parking lot parking my red Porsche Boxster into my unofficial parking spot. I grab my bag and get out joining my best friend Lexi, who somehow always pulls in a split second after me.

"Someone's hung over today," she says grabbing my ray bans off my face and wearing them herself, "Glad to see it's not just me."

"Lex, the entire senior class is hung over," I say as I grab my glasses back. We walk into the building together and I spot little Miss. Gilbert and her posse of crazy friends at her locker.

"God can you believe my locker is right next to that," I say with a fake gag.

"Stef, you've been hooking up with her all summer," she says grabbing my shoulder and turning me towards her. "Stop acting like you hate her."

"Lexi, it's nothing more than just sex," I say turning back and continuing towards my locker.

"OH so you stay over every night you just have sex with a girl then?" she retorts raising her eyebrow in her know it all way.

"Whatever," I say rolling my eyes at her. We're at my locker now and Lexi drops the subject. I smirk at her and open my locker all the way having my locker door block Elena's.

"Hey um ass hat you're blocking my locker," Elena says shoving my shoulder. I wink at Lexi before I turn to Elena.

"Oh sorry Gilbert I thought your locker needed to be saved from all your crap," I say.

"Can you just keep to your personal space Salvawhore?" she snarkily asks crossing her arms over her chest and jutting out her hip.

"As much as I love when you two start the morning off fighting can we like not?" Caroline asks stepping in-between us.

"You're wish is my command Care," I say closing my locker and turning back to Lexi.

"Well that's a first," Lexi says pulling me to her locker, "Are you sure that sleeping with her hasn't changed anything?"

"Yeah I still hate her with all my guts," I say glancing back at the trio of lunatics who are in a deep discussion. "But it is the first day back so I'll cut her some slack."

*Elena's POV

It's seventh period last period of the day and I'm stuck in study hall with none other than the devil himself. My phone buzzes and it's a text from him.

_S: U going to Ty's party tonight or are u gonna go home and scribble in ur diary about me ;)_

E: _y would I write about u in my journal ur a dick_

_S: A dick who u couldn't keep her hands off all summer_

_E: Oh pls u were the one with no self-control Salvawhore_

_S: Oh so if I went over there right now and whispered in ur ear u wouldn't go crazy?_

_E: No but I would definitely punch u _

"I don't believe you," he whispers in my ear. I scoff at him and elbow him in the stomach even though part of me didn't want to do that. He lets out a low grunt in my ear and I try to contain the laughter that wants to escape my lips.

"Mr. Salvatore Sit Down! You know the rules no talking and you must remain seated," Mr. Saltzman scolds. Alaric Saltzman was my soon to be uncle so of course he didn't reprimand me, but he did shoot me a knowing glance to which I shrug in return

Stefan takes a seat right next to me and gives me a death glare. I mouth I told you to him and he shakes his head. The bell rings and I try to pick my bag up from the floor but Stefan has his stupid foot on it. We sit there giving each other the dirtiest looks until everyone is out of the room. Then his lips attack mine and I hungrily give into him.

"God you're so damn aggravating," he says pulling me into his lap as his lips travel from my mouth to my neck.

"What happened to we're only doing this when we're drunk?" I say pulling his hair hard so he's looking at my face.

"I know where Alaric hides the scotch if you really want Gilbert," he says trying to go back to attacking my neck. "Plus you just punched me that deserves some sort of retaliation."

I push him back in the chair and push my hair out of my face and kiss him again. God who knew so much hate could make for such amazing sex. He growls into me and is slowly lifting my shirt when the door opens.

"I freaking told you Salvatore! You are totally never living this one down," Lexi says quickly closing the door as she stares at the two of us.

"Perfect timing as always Lex," He says sarcastically not moving from the position we had been in.

"This is totally not what it looks like," I say moving back from Salvawhore.

"Oh so you two weren't totally about to bang on the desks?" she says jokingly.

"Well yeah but that doesn't mean we don't still hate each other," he says moving his hands from my waist to behind his head.

"God you two are stupid," she says rolling her eyes, "People who hate each other don't bang in the middle of a classroom or all summer for that matter."

"We were drunk over the summer things happen, Lexi," I say getting off of Stefan and sitting in my own chair.

"So what's your excuse for right now?" She presses. She's standing in front of us with her arms crossed and she looks more like a teacher than Alaric does.

"She was all over me. Who am I to deny a girl's desires?" he says smirking at me.

"Are you kidding me?! You were the one who was whining about how I hit you. Plus you totally kissed me first," I shoot back mimicking his dumb smirk.

"You guys are like children. I bet you guys can't go a week without fighting with each other." She says walking closer to us.

"Psh, we totally can," we both say at the same time.

"Well then care to make a wager," she taunts us, "if you can go the whole week without fighting I will drop the who thing about you two having feelings for each other."

"And if we don't?" I ask watching her circle around us.

"You have to go on a real date," She says stopping in-between us with a smirk. We both groan at her answer but agree anyways. We start towards our lockers.

"One week for you to keep that smart ass mouth shut. Think you can handle it?" he teases. His cockiness covering up the fact he thinks we can't do it.

"Only if you can stop being such a dick, Salvawhore," I say as I grab my book from my locker. I close my locker and turn to walk out to my car.

He grabs my wrist and pulls me into him. "We'll continue what started in the classroom at Ty's," he whispers in my ear. I elbow him in the stomach and walk away knowing that going to Tyler's party was definitely a bad idea that I was going to be making tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

*Stefan's POV

I was sitting at the grill with Caroline and Lexi. They were already planning the date that Gilbert and I would have to go on if we lost the bet.

"Ooo What about the Circus that's coming into town?" Caroline suggests clapping her hands excitedly.

"One circus freak is enough to be around," I say looking around the restaurant for an escape.

"Stefan Salvatore!" both of the blondes say hitting my shoulder at the same time. I shrug at them and spot the Gilbert clan walking in through the door.

"Would you excuse me? Father would kill me if I don't say hello to our dear friends," I say standing up from the table and walking towards the door. I can hear Lexi and Caroline start to snicker and make jokes about how I really just wanted to see more of Elena before the party. I shoot them a look as I get to the host's podium.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert what a lovely surprise seeing you here," I say hugging Miranda Gilbert and shaking Grayson Gilbert's hand. "Jer, buddy how've you been?"

"I'm good, just tired from football tryouts," he says pounding our fists together.

I turn to Elena and her parents sigh awaiting the hostility but I know Lexi and Care are watching like hawks. So I flash my award winning smile and nod at her. I have so many insults running through my mind but I bite my tongue and hope that my civility doesn't go unnoticed. She smiles back tucking her hair behind her ear and looking at the floor. Obviously she was trying to avoid saying something mean as well.

Grayson clears his throat and I turn back to him. "You're father mentioned something about a dinner at the Boarding House tomorrow," he says skeptically looking between Elena and I.

"Ah yes," I say rubbing the back of my neck nervously, "Damon is joining us. Apparently there's a big announcement."

"Well let's hope he didn't knock up my niece," Miranda jokes. I laugh lightly and shift uncomfortably. Even though it was a joke I knew it was true and judging by the breath that hitched in Elena's throat so did she.

"I guess we'll have to find out tomorrow," I say running a hand through my hair in a nervous way, "I have to get back to those lovely ladies over there that are gawking at us. I'll see you guys tomorrow and you tonight Gilbert." I smirk at her and she rolls her eyes muttering about how she hates my guts and ushering her family away from me.

*Elena's POV

"I just don't see why you two hate each other so much," my father says in-between bites of his steak. I sigh and put my fork down. This conversation happened every time Stefan and I were in the same room.

"He's an arrogant ass. Why would we get along?" I ask rolling my eyes and glancing over to where Lexi and Caroline where laughing at Stefan.

"Lena, he's not that bad," my brother pipes in earning a kick to the shin from me.

"Shut up Jer. Just because he's nice to all of you doesn't mean he and I have to get along," I say picking my fork up and going back to pushing my salad around my plate.

"But, Lena, honey Giuseppe told us all about how you were sneaking out of the Boarding House in the morning," my mother says causing me to slightly choke on the piece of lettuce I had decided wasn't too wilted to eat. "We all just thought maybe you two were starting to like each other."

"Mom I… we… he… I was… I was visiting Katherine," I say finally getting a story strung together in my mind. She dropped the subject but gave me a skeptical look.

*Tyler's Party

*Caroline's POV

Stefan and I are sitting by the bar at Tyler's house. We were the first ones there because I dragged Stefan to come help me set up even though I could've done it all by myself. To be honest I just wanted to tease Stefan about Elena.

"I hope you know Lexi and I are going to have a livestream of your date," I say moving behind the bar to grab my bag I brought so I could change.

"Shut up Care," he says tossing a pretzel at me. "Please tell me you're not going to strip right here."

I honestly wasn't planning on it but hey it's another way to make him squirm. I pull off my sweatshirt and toss it in his face. I throw on my favorite white sundress on and toss my shorts at his head too.

"Well?" I ask twirling.

"You look beautiful Care," He says tossing my clothes back at me.

"That makes one of us," I say eyeing his wrinkled button down and unruly hair. I guess when Lexi said Elena was all over him earlier it was the truth. I grab his hand and pull him out to his car. "You're lucky I packed your trunk full of emergency clothes. Now take that off."

He makes a face like he's about to crack a joke but I shoot him a glare and he does as he's told. He's standing in Tyler's driveway in nothing but his black boxers when Lexi and Tyler pull in.

"Already losing strip poker to my girl I see," Tyler jokes hopping out of his car and coming over to give me a quick kiss.

"No she said I didn't look beautiful," he says faking hurt. "How can I not be beautiful?"

Lexi slaps his shoulder as I go back to digging through his emergency clothes. I pull out a pair of cargo shorts and toss it at him. He pulls them on and then I find that white v-neck t-shirt that makes his tan skin stand out and hugs his muscles in all the right places.

"Now we have to fix your hair," I say as he pulls the shirt on.

"I can't I think Gilbert glued it like this," he pouts and runs his hand through his hair.

"Dude just wear the football snapback," Tyler says wrapping his hands around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. I grab Tyler's hand and spin around in his arms so I'm facing him.

"Good idea babe," I say giving him a quick kiss.

"Eww. Get a room," Stefan and Lexi say as Stefan grabs his snapback out of the front seat.

We scoff at them and go into a deeper kiss.

*Lexi's POV

Everyone starts rolling into the party around 8. Stefan, Care, Ty, and I are already trashed. I was laughing hysterically at Stefan who was on the bar singing along to Clothes Off! By the Gym Class Heroes. I turn to make sure someone was getting this on video when Care excitedly points over to the door. Elena walks into the party wearing a tight thin red sweatshirt. The zipper on the thing not fully pulled up and she's wearing denim short shorts. Her hair is curled and she looks around and once she spots us heads over to us. Just as she gets over to join us Stefan throws his white v-neck at her.

"Of course Salvawhore would be shirtless dancing on a bar," she says rolling her eyes and hugging me.

"You're missing out Gilbert," he says as he hops off the bar next to her. "Here have a drink." He's waving the bottle of vodka he had lazily hanging in his fingers in front of her.

She grabs it out his hand and there's a spark of a challenge in her eyes.

"You two better behave tonight," I say as Kol comes over and drags me out on the dance floor.

**AN- Thanks for all the reviews guys! You are the best! Let me know if you think Lena and Stef will get into a fight soon and how you think the rest of the party will go. I can't wait for you guys to find out :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Sorry this is late I have a ton of chapters pretyped I just have to find the time between school work to get them up. I'll try to do it at least 2 times a week. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites 3**

*Stefan's POV

Lexi leaves us and I am literally trying not to tear Gilbert's clothes off.

"You know Gilbert you don't look half bad tonight," I say reaching around her to grab my cup and fill it from the keg purposely pinning her to the bar momentarily.

"Hey Salvawhore," she says thrusting my shirt into my arms. "You should put a shirt on no one wants to see that."

"She's right, brother, no one wants to stare at your abs any longer," I hear an icy voice say as a hand hits my shoulder.

"Damon, you're not supposed to be here until tomorrow," I say taking my snapback off to throw my shirt on.

"And you're supposed to have perfect hair all the time," he retorts his icy blue eyes boring into mine as he ruffles my hair. He turns to Elena and grabs her free hand and kisses it. "Lena always a pleasure to see you."

"Hello Damon," She says sweetly and my heart pangs with is that… jealousy? No why would I be jealous of Gilbert?

I'm watching them closely not paying attention to what they're actually saying when Rebekah bounces over pushing her way in-between them to get to me.

"Steffy, come dance with me," she whines placing her hands on my chest and batting her fake eyelashes at me.

"I'm sorry Rebekah. He already promised me a dance," one of the girls next to me says. Was it Melissa, Clarissa, Marissa? I have no clue.

"Um no. He's dancing with me," Rebekah snaps back and grabs onto my arm.

"Actually Ladies," Damon interrupts, "He's taking Miss. Gilbert onto the dance floor."

Elena and I both shoot him a look and he smirks at us and shrugs. I sigh and grab Elena's arm pulling her into the center of everyone dancing.

"I'm not dancing with you," she snaps standing in front of me.

"Gilbert shut up and drink up," I say pointing to the bottle she still has in her hands.

"I hate you," she says as she finishes the bottle.

"The feeling is mutual, darling," I say pulling her out on to the patio.

"Hey Salvawhore, your hair looks really stupid. I see why you have the hat," She says pulling it off of my head and wearing it herself.

"Give it back Gilbert," I say trying to grab it back. She giggles as she ducks under my reach and if I wasn't so determined to get my hat back I'd admit that it was one of the cutest things I hear when I'm drunk.

"Hey, does this count as a fight Lexi?" Caroline chimes from her patio chair where she is waiting for Tyler to get out of the pool.

"No but it does seem pretty coupley doesn't it?" Lexi asks smirking over at Care.

"I'd say so," Care says giggling at our angry glares, "Look they even glare in unison."

"Well hey Care does this look coupley?" I ask throwing Elena over my shoulder and snatching my hat back.

"Salvawhore don't you dare," She hisses punching my back as I reach the pool. I turn and smirk at Care and Lexi who are dumbfounded and I then toss her into the pool. I put my hat back on and turn and return to the party as I hear Elena scream after she resurfaces.

*Elena's POV

I storm back into the party soaking wet and see Stefan head up the stairs on the phone. I follow him as he enters the office. I quickly slam the door shut behind me and lock it as he turns around and glares at me.

"I gotta go, Damon, I'll see you at the house." He says quickly hanging up his phone and tossing it on the coffee table. "Did you enjoy your swim Gilbert?" His eyes are twinkling with mischief and I want to punch his stupid face in.

He steps closer daring me to do something. When he is close enough I go to slap him but he stops me by grabbing my wrist.

"Salvawhore let go," I say through gritted teeth trying to pull my arm away.

"In a minute Gilbert," he says cockily pulling me closer to him. His mouth is suddenly on mine and I forget for a second what I was previously doing. Then he lets go of my wrist to pull me closer by the waist and I pull away from the kiss. I quickly slap him and he does that thing where he clenches and unclenches his jaw in anger. God that is hot.

"That's for throwing me in the pool," I say as I remove myself from his arms and head for the door.

Just as I reach the door he spins me around and slams me against it attacking my mouth with the same hungry kisses from earlier today. Suddenly we hear pounding on the door.

"Dammit," he says pulling away from me. I pull him back and jump up into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Ignore it, Salvawhore, and get me out of these wet clothes," I say attacking his lips again. If whoever was at the door didn't leave right now I was probably going to kill them. He groans and pulls back from the kiss again.

"Stefan Antonio Salvatore I will kick your ass if you stop again," I say trying to kiss him again but he moves his head so I'm stuck kissing his neck.

"Elena Marie Gilbert I will throw you in the pool again," he breathes out as I hit that spot by his collar bone I know makes him go crazy. The pounding on the door continues and he groans as he spins me to be on his back and not in front of him.

"What?!" he snaps as he opens the door and I giggle into the back of his neck at how angry he sounds.

"Stef, Sherriff Forbes is on her way here. There was a noise complaint," Tyler breathes out, "We are all in deep shit if we don't hide all the booze before she gets here. Everyone already left it's just you, me, Care, Lena, Lexi, and Bonnie."

Stefan lets out a huff and does a slight nod as Tyler turns to leave.

*Stefan's POV

I leave Elena on my back and give her a piggy back ride as we rush to clean the place up. She's holding the trash bag and I get the fun job of touching everyone's cups.

"So what does Sherriff Forbes think we're doing?" Lexi asks as we grab the last cups and throw them in the bag. Elena ties it and hands it to Care who throws it with the other two bags out on the back porch.

"I told her we were playing chicken," Care says, "and that we must've had the stereo too loud."

"Care no one has a bathing suit here," Lexi says.

"Well Gilbert here is already soaked," I say and then I whisper in her ear, "in more than one way." She slaps my shoulder and rests her head back on my shoulder.

"So Salvawhore and I versus Care and Ty," Elena suggests. No one has time to argue as the lights from the cop car flashes and we all rush to the pool. I jump in with Elena still on my back and Tyler and Caroline are right behind us. Care and Elena quickly get onto our shoulders and we pretend we're playing chicken as Sherriff Forbes comes around the back of the house.

"Caroline you could've told me you forgot your suit I would've brought it for you," Sherriff Forbes says, "And thank you for turning the music down guys."

"We apologize, Sherriff," Stefan says flashing a polite smile her way, "We didn't even know it was that loud."

"Oh of course you didn't Stefan," she says as she turns to walk away. "Oh and by the way you do there's only one way back into town from here right?" With that she leaves us feeling stupider than ever.

Lexi throws a beach ball at my head, "Smooth move Stef."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. I blame Care," I say holding my hands up in mock defeat causing Elena to erupt into a fit of giggles.


	4. Chapter 4

*Later

*Elena's POV

After I had a cab drop me off at my house I snuck in and went upstairs to shower. My parents are totally going to kill me if they find out that after the first day of school I went out and partied. I get into my room and see that the window is open and I can't remember leaving it open. I quickly close it and go over to my dresser grabbing my black tank top and purple sleep shorts. I head into the bathroom and turn on the shower. I go to take my sweatshirt off when I'm shoved against the shower door.

"Gilbert I'm the one who gets to take your wet clothes off remember?" his husky voice says lowly into my ears. He bites my ear lobe and I almost melt directly into him.

"My parents are literally two doors down Salvatore," I say trying to sound serious but instead it comes out staggered and breathy.

"Gilbert you already started the shower," he says kissing down my neck. I hate how weak I am with him. His right hand moves from my waist to play with my zipper his left hand is pulling me deeper into him.

"Salvatore we shouldn't," I say more confidence in my tone and I tug his hair roughly forcing him to look me in the eyes. His emerald green orbs are full of desire and I know I'm going to cave soon.

"We shouldn't have the first time Gilbert," He says pulling my zipper down and returning to his attack of my neck. God I hate how much control he has over me.

*The Next Morning

*Jeremy's POV

If there was one downfall to sharing a bathroom with my sister it was that her crap was always everywhere. Last night she literally left all her clothes laying on the floor. I grab them off the floor and open the door and toss them at her.

"Hey Lena can you keep your crap off the floor?" I say looking over at where she was sleeping.

"Oh shit?!" she says shoving someone out of her bed, "Jer, um, can you leave?" I am mortified but glued to my spot. She's staring at me waiting for any type of response but I literally cannot force myself to do anything.

"Honey what's the problem?" My mom says stepping behind me in the doorway. Elena covers her face in embarrassment and falls back onto her pillows.

She starts to laugh, "Great just great," she says sitting up again and pulling out a white shirt and cargo pants from the pile of clothes I threw at her. She tosses them over to where she shoved the guy out of her bed.

"Jeremy Could you go make sure your dad doesn't burn breakfast while I talk with Elena?" My mom says shoving me out of the room and closing the door. Haha Lena's gonna get in trouble for her secret rendezvous.

*Stefan's POV

I can think of the top ten most awkward moments of my life:

10) That one time in spin the bottle when I had to kiss Klaus.

9) When my adopted brother Jake puked on me in front of that really hot waitress.

8) When my parents forgot to pick me up from school and I had to sit with Mr. Tanner for an hour and a half.

7) That one time I slept with Rebekah and had to call Elena to come get me.

6) Watching The Notebook with Lexi.

5) When everyone thought Lexi and I were dating.

4) When I walked in on Damon and Katherine. Ew. Permanently etched in my brain.

3) Getting hazed freshman year of football.

2) My mom coming out as a lesbian on my 8th birthday.

And now currently at the top.

1) Getting caught in bed with Elena by her mom and brother.

I look over at Elena and she is obviously running the same thoughts through her mind. I look up at Miranda whose silence is deafening. She's smiling and pacing as I am stuck sitting on this stupid bed. I clear my throat and look at Elena who looks just as worried as I do. I bump my shoulder with hers and give her my best reassuring smile.

"When Caroline told me about the bet…." Miranda starts.

"Wait she told you?!" Elena shrieks out.

"Well not about the two of you sleeping together, but the cats out of the bag now," Miranda says looking at the both of us. I have to hold back my laughter at her sarcasm.

"It was my fault Mrs. Gilbert," I start but Elena covers my hand with hers.

"It was both of our faults," she says looking over at her mom. Her hand was still on mine and I secretly hope she never moves it.

"Obviously," Miranda says sarcastically, "So what do you suppose we do about this?"

She's looking between us and I'm not sure if I can handle her stare anymore. She pulls her hand through her hair just like Elena does when she's frustrated or perplexed.

"It won't happen again," Elena says and I smirk knowing that's not true at all.

"I doubt that Lena," Miranda says crossing her arms and looking over at me so I stop smirking.

*At School

*Elena's POV

"I can't believe you two got caught," Bonnie says as we walk to my locker.

"I can't believe she's going to punish us," I say readjusting my bag on my shoulder so it isn't hitting where stupid Salvatore decided to leave a love bite… hate bite? Whatever so it doesn't hit where he bit me.

"I think having your little brother catch you in bed is punishment enough," Care chimes in. "Maybe I can talk her into not punishing you."

"Well it's a little too late for that Care," his low sensual voice comes from behind me.

"Ugh I've totally had enough of you today," I say turning to face him.

"Well then I guess I won't share our terrible punishment with you," he says turning to leave.

"Oh c'mon Stef, don't be an ass, just tell the poor girl," Lexi says grabbing his arm and spinning him back around to face me.

"WE have to play dress up for all of the Founder's Day Parades," he sighs out with disgust.

"OMG that's like the best punishment ever," Care claps out excitedly.

"Feel free to take my place then," he says absent mindedly playing with the family ring on his finger. I know these Founder's Day events make him think of his mom. His mom who after Stefan's 8th birthday skipped town with their cleaning lady and left Stefan and Damon to keep their father going.

"Can you guys excuse us?" I say pulling Stefan down the hall and out the door.

"Where are we going Gilbert?" he asks as I pull him towards the woods where all the druggies hang out.

"You need a pick me up and lucky for you I know exactly what you need," I say shoving him against a tree.

"Lena" he says and I stop breathing for a second because it's the first time he's called me that and it sounds so sweet and innocent. "I hate Founder's Day stuff."

"I know, Stef. It's okay. We'll suffer through it together," I say cupping his face with my hands. "Now let's focus on getting you to your normal annoying self." I raise my eyebrow at him and he smirks back kissing me and pinning me against the tree I had just pushed him against.

*Lunch

*Bonnie's POV

I was sitting with Lexi and Caroline who were literally fangirling over the fact that Elena and Stefan missed the first two periods today. Its days like this that I wish I had sat with Matt and Tyler and listened to them drone on about football.

"Earth to Bonnie," Care says waving her hand in front of my face. "Look at them." She points to Stefan who is walking in one of the double doors and has Jeremy in a head lock and is messing up his already messy brown locks, his cute messy brown locks. Then she points to the other door where Elena had walked in and was smiling at Stefan and her brother. She made her way over to our table and glanced back at the two boys.

"Careful Lena these two might start to think that you're staring at Stefan," I say getting her to look back at us and roll her eyes.

"We already know she was," Lexi says between bites of her sandwich. "Plus based on Stef's change of moods they totally had sex somewhere."

If Elena hadn't blushed I would've blushed for her. Our dear blondes were very straightforward.

"And judging from that blush it was really good," Caroline teases before taking a bite of her salad.

I hit Caroline in the shoulder so Elena won't have to.

"Thanks Bon. You always got my back," She says glaring at Care. Just as Care is about to say something in her defense we all stop as Damon storms into the cafeteria.

"God what does he want now?" Lexi sighs, "He's only been back a day and he's already a life ruiner."

"Why what'd he do?" Elena asks she's trying to sound curious but it comes out concerned.

"Well, future Mrs. Stefan Salvatore," Lexi teases, "He got kicked out of Whitmore because he was so focused on getting your cousin knocked up that he forgot to attend his classes. Then he decided that it would be a good idea to drink and drive after Katherine dropped the baby bomb and he got a DUI. After that he got caught driving with a suspended license..."

"Recounting the tale of Damon Salvatore?" Stefan questions from behind Elena and I notice how she sits up straighter and her breathing is off slightly.

"Elena wanted to know how Damon was being a pain in the ass," Lexi shrugs.

"Why trying to learn his secret to ticking me off Gilbert?" he says sitting down next to her.

"Oh please, Salvawhore, I can annoy you all on my own," she retorts.

"I'm not sure if we should count this as fighting or them just building the sexual tension between themselves," Caroline says to Lexi earning her the pairs matching death glares.

"You should probably just sit and eat your salad," I say patting her shoulder lightly. Everyone sits quietly until Stefan clears his throat uncomfortably.

"Oh hey Bonnie guess what I found out from a little Gilbert," He says in a sing songy voice. Everyone at the table turns to him intrigued. "Someone thinks you're the prettiest girl in school." I blush because Jer was the cutest thing ever.

"What?" Elena and Care choke out.

"Lena, don't shoot the messenger, Jer just wanted me to come over and relay the message," he says holding his hands up in defense. Elena shoots him a doubtful look and he shrugs. "Fine he's actually being sat on by Klaus so he can't stop me from my personal mission of getting the dude a girl." He leans in and whispers something in her ear and she giggles and rolls her eyes so I'm assuming it was along the lines of maybe he won't walk in on us anymore.

"That looked super coupley," Lexi says, "We should start keeping track of how many times they act coupley in a day."

"I'm keeping my mouth shut until he leaves," Caroline replies, "But look in my agenda on the first page." She quickly looks down at her salad as Stefan and Elena shoot her another look**.**

**A/N I know this probably isn't as long as it should be but the next part is a pretty serious part and I didn't want to ruin Care and Lexi's fun just yet. We'll find out more about Damon and Katherine and Mr. Salvatore makes an appearance! Thanks for the reviews and favorites! LOVE YOU GUYS ! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

*Seventh Period

*Stefan's POV

I walked into seventh period early. I had another five minutes before the bell.

"Stefan you're early," Ric says peering at me from behind today's paper.

"Well Ric, I wanted to talk to you about Damon," I say sitting at the chair next to his desk.

"First off it's Mr. Saltzman in school. Secondly what'd he do now?" Ric sighs setting his paper down.

"Well he came into lunch today and he was really pissed about the hassle the realtors are giving him for that house he wants to buy," I say leaning back in the chair so I can glance out the door. "He smelled of booze and I had to get Coach to escort him off campus."

"He's drinking again?" he asks rubbing his temples at one of his best friend's behavior.

"It's been on and off for the past month," I say as I refocus my attention back on the man in front of me. "Katherine and I both talked with him about it and he got mad and ran off to see our mother."

"Because that always helps him out," he sarcastically says. "I'll talk with him and if that doesn't work we can personally throw him in rehab."

"Well that's the thing, if we throw him in rehab it muddies the Salvatore name and Dad will disown him. He won't have anything left. He'll be broke, homeless, and have a pregnant girlfriend all at the age of 21. There's nothing we can do but try and get Dad to talk to him, but after tonight I don't think that'll be very easy to do," I say running my hand through my hair in frustration.

"What if we got to Giuseppe first? What if I come over straight after school and we confront him before Damon drops the baby news," he says the wheels spinning in his mind. "We can save him from himself."

"That's good in theory Ric but what happens when after we get him on board to help Damon he finds out Damon has yet another screw up?" I question the fear of having to help my brother without the backing of my father overwhelming me. "I don't think I'll be able to help Damon without him."

"Have you talked to your…. mom about this?" he asks treading lightly on the subject of my mother.

"No we haven't spoken since she tried to get me back into her life 2 years ago," I say trying not to sound too bitter.

"What about Jake?" he says smiling knowing how much I love my little adopted brother. Dad decided that after mom tried to make a reappearance in our life that he wanted to adopt. We went to an orphanage in Atlanta and when I met this little three year old boy I instantly knew he was going to be a part of the family. It didn't take my dad much longer to figure that out either.

"I am not putting a five year old into that type of a mess," I say my protective instinct kicking in, "It's bad enough that he has to listen to Damon and Dad fight all the time."

"Not to mention he has to listen to all your one night stands you bring home," he teases me, "or should I just say my soon to be niece? But then again Jer did say you were at the Gilbert house…"

"Oh shut up," I say. "It was one time."

"More than one time from what Giuseppe and Miranda said," he retorts poking me in the shoulder lightly.

"I hate that our families are so close," I say "There are never any dirty secrets."

"Speaking of dirty secrets," he says, "when are you gonna figure out you love that girl." I scoff at his comment and roll my eyes.

"I cannot stand that girl," I respond standing up as the bell rings to grab a desk. "When is everyone going to stop trying to turn our hate into love?"

"When you two stop being dumbasses and figure it out for yourself," he says nonchalantly as he returns back to the paper.

*Elena's POV

The end of seventh period's bell rings and I am a little disappointed Stefan didn't do anything to annoy me this period. He just sat at his desk by the window with his headphones in and played with his ring. I make a quick getaway towards my locker when he jogs up next to me.

"So you know how Jer hates taking the bus?" he asks as he falls into pace next to me.

"Yeah…" I say skeptical of where this is headed.

"Well I called Jake's school to let them know I was picking him up today and he begged to see his favorite Gilbert. So, I was thinking you give the car to Jer and come fulfill a five year old's wishes," he says knowing that out of all the Salvatores Jake was my favorite.

"Fine but you have to be nice to me the whole time," I say as we reach our lockers and quickly grab our stuff. I give Bonnie my keys to give Jer because I know after lunch today she was definitely going to make a move. As much as I want them to be happy I will have to get used to this.

Our car ride was uneventful and relatively quiet except every once in a while Stefan would point out the way the sky looked through the branches. We pulled up to the school and Jake instantly ran to the car. He tossed his Spiderman bag into the truck and hopped into the back seat.

"Lena you came," he yells excitedly wrapping my arm into a hug. "Daddy and Stef told me you were coming for dinner but I wanted to see you right now. I told Stef I was gonna mess up his hair if he didn't bring you."

"Well I couldn't say no to you little man," I say smiling over at Stefan as we made the trip to the Boarding House.

Jake talked the whole car ride about how the way that Stefan told him to ignore the girl he liked in class got him a kiss on the playground. We pulled into the driveway and Jake got even more excited when he saw Ric's car, my parents car, and my car.

"Everyone can hear about how Maddie and I are getting married," he shouts as we park and head inside. Jake runs in ahead of us and Stefan grabs my arm and stops me.

"I just wanted to warn you things are going to be pretty ugly in there at some point," he says and he rubs the back of his neck the way he always does when he's nervous.

I grab his free hand and look into his green eyes, "Don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine." He smiles weakly at me and then we head inside.

"What took you guys so long?" Giuseppe asks as he pulls me into a hug and kisses my cheek.

"They were probably planning their next sleepover. Do you remember that Lena? Stefan made us all blueberry pancakes our favorite," Jake yells from the dining room.

"What sleepover?" my dad asks accusingly staring at Stefan.

"Oh Grayson what does he know he's only a child," my mom whispers pulling him away before he can see Stefan shift nervously.

"Hey guys Jenna is gonna drink up all the grown up grape juice," Jake says rushing out and grabbing my and Stefan's hands and dragging us into the dining room. He makes me sit in the middle of him and Stefan. We're across from Jenna and Ric and my parents.

"Katherine and Damon aren't here yet," Giuseppe announces.

"But daddy I'm hungry," Jake whines and puts a puppy dog face on.

"Okay kiddo I'll go grab you a snack," Giuseppe says as he ruffles up Jake's hair.

"Stefan and I will come with you," Ric says standing as Giuseppe does, "We have some important business to discuss."

Stefan stands to join them and excuses himself from the table. His manners were impeccable.

"Why does it always turn into a business meeting between those three?" my Aunt Jenna asks sipping her wine.

"It probably has something to do with." My dad starts and he looks over at Jake, "D-A-M-O-N and his D-R-I-N-K-I-N-G. Katherine came to me last week to ask for help but when I went to talk to him Stefan said that he had just run off somewhere." No wonder Lexi was so pissed at Damon and why Stefan had said that things were going to be bad tonight. Here he was at 18 taking on the responsibility of helping a brother who not only had an unborn child but also a drinking problem.

Fifteen minutes passed before the three joined us back in the dining room. When Stefan sat down I placed my hand on his knee and gave him a reassuring squeeze. He placed his hand over mine and we sat there as the usual family stories came out.

Our laughter was cut short when the front door burst open and Damon staggered in.

"Damon stop. You can't talk to them like this," Katherine pleads with him trying to lead him back out the door. He just shakes her grip off and walks over to the end of the dinner table.

"Hey Dad," he slurs out, "Boy do I have great news for you. Not only have I disgraced the family name by getting kicked out of Whitmore I knocked Katherine up. Guess you were right to always count on Steffy-Poo here. He's the only one you and Mom could ever really be proud of right? He's your perfect angel with the perfect hair and the perfect jawline." He's pinching Stefan's cheek and then he let's go and starts to chuckle to himself. "I can't wait for your first major screw up kid." He slaps Stefan on his cheek harder than sober Damon would have.

"Damon I think you need to leave," Giuseppe says. He stands up from his seat and you can see the anger flash through his eyes but then it is quickly replaced with hurt. "Come talk to me when you're sober."

"Why dad?" Damon questions his eyebrow rising in a challenge and Stefan tenses looking at Ric silently forming a plan. "Are you afraid that our dearest friends will judge you because of me? Are you upset that I called you out on not loving anyone but Stefan?"

"Daddy why is Damon-" Jake starts to ask but Stefan picks him up and puts him in the kitchen. He returns a couple minutes later glaring at Damon who is standing balancing himself behind my chair.

"Damon, Dad said to leave," Stefan says his tone even and unemotional.

"Ah the favorite proves once again why he's at the top," Damon says clenching his jaw and coldy glaring back at Stefan. No one moves, no one speaks, I'm not even sure if everyone's still breathing as the two Salvatore's stare each other down. It isn't until Katherine takes a small step into the kitchen that everyone is fully aware of the situation.

"M-m-maybe we should leave, Damon," Katherine meekly says taking a small step towards him.

"Katherine don't," Ric commands standing up between the brothers.

"Ric? Taking Steffy's side? I bet everyone here is on your side Stef," Damon says glaring at Ric.

"Damon, you need help," Ric says walking over to Katherine and leading her to the kitchen with Jake.

"I'll call a cab," my father says standing bringing my mom with him to the kitchen. Jenna follows closely behind and as much as I wish I could join them I can't. Damon's grip on the chair is too strong and he's too close.

"C'mon son," Giuseppe says, "let Elena get out of here before you start this."

"No," Damon spits out. I didn't notice Stefan move across the room until Damon was on the floor and I was being ushered into the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry about this," Stefan says quickly, "It'd be better if you guys headed out the back." He turned to enter back into the room. As the door closed we all saw Damon in Giuseppe's face.

"Jake, you can ride with me," I say grabbing his hand and pulling him with us out to the cars.

*Giuseppe's POV

As Stefan reentered the room I knew that tonight would not be ending the way I had hoped. I looked away from Damon who was now just yelling nonsense in my face to see Stefan's green eyes full of anger and determination.

"Damon I will call the Sherriff if you don't leave," I say not wanting my boys to ruin their relationship.

"Go ahead Dad! While you're at it why don't you sign the family business over to Stef," Damon yells turning to his younger brother. "By the way, brother, touch me again and you'll regret it."

"What are you gonna do Damon? Suffocate me with your bourbon breath?" Green eyes bore into blue as he steps forward. He may be a couple inches shorter than Damon but Stefan is bigger. Damon being the punter for his football team was not nearly as big as Stefan's half-back, corner-back build frame was. Stefan had also taken all those martial arts classes I forced the two to do seriously unlike Damon who only used it to impress a couple girls. If it came to a fight I had no doubt that Stefan would win but I also know he wouldn't hit his brother no matter what.

"Funny," Damon retorts his blue eyes glaring with hatred, "Wasn't so funny when you were the reason mom left was it?" Green eyes flash with a flicker of sadness then fill with anger. Stefan clenches his jaw and his fists ball and unball repeatedly.

"Damon you're mother left because of herself," I say taking a step in-between them.

"Stay out of this old man," Damon says shoving me and the next thing I know is everything is black.

**A/N- I decided I couldn't leave you guys with such a short update. I'll give you a hint for the next update it's going to be really heartbreaking for one of the characters. I'll try to update Monday or sooner depending. Thanks Love ya **


	6. Chapter 6

*Lexi's POV

I jump out of the car even before Kol has the car stopped. I sprint inside the double doors and to the reception desk.

"Looking…. Salvatore," I breath out not even caring that I didn't form a proper sentence.

"Still in ICU go to the right and you'll find the waiting room," the lady behind the desk says and I rush down the hall to where she pointed not even bothering to say thank you.

I get to the waiting room and see him sitting on the floor against the wall. His hand on the back of his neck and he's staring blankly ahead. I go over to him and sit down.

"Stef," I say lightly touching his arm.

"They said he might not make it," he says removing his hands from his neck and balling them in his hair. "I should've done something. I should've thrown Damon out."

"Stef, it's not your fault," I say pulling him into a hug. After a while he pulls away and I see the cut on his left eyebrow and his swollen eye. "Did you get that looked at?"

He shakes his head and I stand up pulling him over to the nurse at the desk. We're taken back to get him an ice pack and a couple stitches and after he's relatively better we go back to sitting against the wall.

"Hey mate," Kol says finally joining us and sitting on the other side of Stefan. "I called the Gilberts."

"Oh my God," Stefan says panic in his voice, "I forgot about Jake."

"No worries, mate, the Gilberts said they'd take care of him," Kol replies patting his shoulder reassuringly. We sit there until the doctor comes out and calls Stefan over. We don't have to hear the news judging by the way Stefan rubs his hands over his face and shakes his head we know that Giuseppe Salvatore is dead. Stefan follows the doctor behind the double doors to go say good bye to his father. I look at Kol as tears stream down my face and he pulls me into a hug, wiping the tears from my cheek.

"Beautiful, we have to be strong for him. He's going to crumble," he says releasing me from the hug and looking me in the eyes. I nod and force the tears to stop and we wait for Stefan to return. Once he comes back out he hugs me crying softly into my shoulder and I hug back squeezing him tightly trying to will him to hold it together. Kol puts a hand on his shoulder and we stay like that until he stops crying.

*Klaus's POV

I walk into the hospital evidentially too late to be there for my best friend as I see my brother and Lexi releasing him from a hug. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what we just found out. I take a shaky breath and walk over to them.

"Mate," I say pounding pulling him into a bro-hug, "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah," he says looking at Lexi who's nodding her head encouragingly, "Will you guys come with me to tell Jake?"

We all agree and Stefan hops into my car and we head to the Gilbert's.

*Elena's POV

I've been pacing in the living room ever since Kol called my parents. I've been waiting for Stefan to walk in and say that everything is fine but I have a gut feeling it's not. When the doorbell rings I practically ram through it as I go to open it.

"Hey we're glad we made it first," Lexi says walking in with Kol behind her.

"Why what happened?" I ask closing the door behind them and giving them a quick hug.

"Are your parents in the kitchen?" She asks avoiding my question.

"Yeah," I say giving her a questioning look.

"Where's the little man?" Kol asks shoving his hands in his pockets and shuffling his feet.

"Upstairs playing a video game with Jer," I say, "Why?"

"I'm going to join them," he says giving Lexi a quick kiss on the cheek and rushing up the stairs.

Lexi sighs and walks towards the kitchen I follow intrigued.

"Oh Lexi, What a pleasant surprise," my mother says as we walk into the kitchen and she pulls Lexi into a hug.

"How's that man of yours?" my father asks giving her a hug as my mother releases her.

"He's good. He's upstairs with Jer and Jake," she says shifting uncomfortably, "But, that's not why we're here. " She looks at all of us as she fidgets with one of the buttons on her shirt.

"What is it sweetie?" my mom asks.

"Well um…" she starts as she's looking anywhere but at us.

"What is it Lex?" I ask trying to reassure her everything will be okay.

"She's trying to tell you my dad's dead and she thinks you all need to be there to keep me together," Stefan says from the doorway. No one had noticed him come in and no one had expected that. My mother is instantly in tears and my father has her wrapped in her arms. Lexi is staring at the floor and Stefan is fighting back tears. I don't know when I walked over to him but the next thing I knew he was in my arms. I could hear him start to cry but then he took a deep breath and stopped himself.

"What are you doing about Damon?" my dad asks causing Stefan to pull out of my hug.

"I made a deal with the Judge," he says, "He has to do 2 years of rehab and then a year of house arrest. Apparently Dad took him out of his will because he already knew about Whitmore so I didn't feel he should have to go to jail too. I told him when he gets out he can stay in the house in Chicago. Katherine's welcome to stay at the Boarding House my dad would've wanted her to have everything she needs for the baby. As for Jake I have to talk to the adoption agency and see if he can still live with me."

"Well whatever you need we're all here for you," my mom says finally regaining her composure, "and you're dad would be proud at what you're doing for Damon."

"Thanks I really appreciate it," he says clearing his throat. "Where's Jake?"

"I'll take you to him," I offer before my parents or Lexi can tell him. I grab his hand and pull him out of the kitchen as we reach the stairs he intertwines our fingers and takes a deep breath.

"He's going to hate Damon so much," he says as we walk up the stairs together. "Damon isn't a bad person he just did some bad things. How do you explain that to a five year old?"

"I don't know Stef," I say as we get to Jeremy's room. "But, hey, we'll do it together?" It was supposed to be a statement but it comes out as a question. He nods his head and gives me a quick peck on the forehead.

**A/N- sorry I didn't update yesterday :( Oh and sorry this is totes sad but hey stelena is in it together next chapters we'll see the funeral and then how stelena deals with everything and one of them will realize they have feelings for the other any guesses? Hope you guys are having a fantastic week thanks for the reviews love ya :***


	7. Chapter 7

*Stefan's POV

We bring Jake over into Elena's room and sit him on her desk chair. We both take a seat on the bed and she puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I focused on that hand and tried to think of what to say. I didn't want to have Jake as broken as I was. There were two things keeping me together right now and they were both in a ten foot radius of me. I took a deep breath and looked straight into Jake's blue grey eyes.

"Little Man," I start my voice probably the weakest it's ever been, "There was an accident."

"Is someone hurt?" he asks sitting up straighter in the chair.

"Well not exactly, buddy," I say glancing at Elena who nods her head for me to continue. I grab her free hand before I start again. "Dad was hurt and he was hurt really bad so he um."

"Daddy left us?" he asks tears brimming his eyes.

"Yeah bud. He went to go join grandpa and grandma," I say watching as my words hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Does this mean you have to return me?" he asks as a couple tears run down his face. I let go of Elena's hand and pull him into my lap and hold him close.

"Baby Bro we're not letting anyone take you away," I say looking into Elena's chocolate brown eyes that are filled with unshed tears. I pull her into our hug and we stay like that for a good ten minutes.

*Damon's POV

I pace around the cell my hands running through my hair. What did I do? How'd I get this bad?

Sherriff Forbes walks in with our family lawyer and they stop in front of my cell. They're silent until Mr. Barnes clears his throat which gets me to stop pacing.

"Damon," he says switching his briefcase from his right to left hand. "Your father is dead."

What?! I didn't… I couldn't have… what?!

"Stefan made a deal with the judge," Sherriff Forbes says trying to comfort me. "You're going to rehab for two years, then house arrest in Chicago for a year."

"On top of that," my lawyer continues, "you were taken out of the will after your father got a call from Whitmore. Stefan has agreed that you can keep half of your trust."

"You're also not allowed near Katherine or the baby until you've been sober for five years," Sherriff Forbes adds, "but don't worry Stefan has agreed to take care of them."

Their words hit me. It's like a punch to the stomach with every syllable. My dad being dead and it being my fault is one thing but having my little brother control the rest of my life is another. I know I shouldn't argue with them so I just sit down on the metal chair and nod my head. But I will have some choice words with Stefan later. They turn to leave but Mr. Barnes hesitates and stops for a second.

"Oh and I've instructed Stefan not to see you until after a couple months of rehab," he says. "I'm sorry for your loss Damon."

*Katherine's POV

Stefan, Jake, and Elena came to pick me up from John and Isobell's. They weren't mad about the pregnancy like I expected they said they'd do everything to help me out but I know Stefan is going to go crazy in that big house with only Jake. Sure, he had Elena, but he needs someone there to cook and clean and get Jake on and off the bus which Elena can't cook and she's in school herself so I'm the best option.

"So, you can have the North Corridor," Stefan says as we carry some of my bags into the front door. There's not a speck from the fight scene anywhere. "It was Damon's but yeah…"

"That's fine," I say grabbing my bags and heading to the left where the North Corridor was.

"Actually Kat, why don't we get some food ready?" Elena suggests as she grabs the bags from my hands motioning to Jake with her head who is staring up at Stefan about to cry. I nod and we head to the kitchen.

"Are you staying tonight?" I ask as we heat up the food from earlier.

"I was going to," She says sitting on the stool. "I don't know how long his tough guy act is going to last and I don't want him to crack trying to keep it together."

"You know for someone you hate you're there for him an awful lot," I say tossing a piece of lettuce at her.

"If he's not himself I can't be mean to him," she says rolling her eyes at me.

"I think it's because you actually care about him," I say giving her a knowing smile, "He cares about you too."

"We're talking about the same guy who let my hamster go before show and tell and who purposely spilled grape juice on my white dress on picture day freshman year," she huffs out.

"Did he not go and get you a new hamster?" I ask, "Plus if I remember correctly he also gave you his letterman jacket to cover up the stain."

"Whatever," she says tossing a piece of lettuce at me.

*Jake's POV

We had carried Auntie Kat's fifty billion bags into Damon's room and Stefan took me over to the East Wing. I wasn't allowed over here unless I was with Stef, Daddy, or Damon, well now just Stefan I guess. We round the corner and head towards the back room, his room.

"Okay Little Man," Stef says getting down on one knee. "We're going to go in there and get Dad's favorite Whitmore Sweatshirt and guess what?"

"What?" I ask looking into his green eyes.

"You can keep it okay?" he answers and then returns to standing. I nod and he puts his hand on the door handle. I grab his free hand as he takes a deep breath and pushes the door open. Instantly we are hit with Daddy's scent. It was a mix of sunshine and wood. We walk straight to his closet and walk in.

"Wow… I didn't know Dad had this many clothes," I say looking at the rainbow of shirts hanging in the closet. Stefan chuckles and ruffles my hair. We walk to the back of the closet where the sweatshirts were folded and Stefan grabs the red-brown one from the top.

"Here you go, Little Man," he says I carefully take the shirt into my arms careful not to unfold it and I hug it close looking up at Stef as a couple tears come down my face. He wipes them away and pulls me into his arms and carries me out of the room. He closes the door behind us and we head to the kitchen.

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews :) Sorry this is short and not to the fun part of someone finding their feelings out. Don't worry it's coming up real soon Love y'all xoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

*Stefan's POV

Going into both Damon's room and my dad's room was rough so I avoid the dining room completely. I carry Jake into the kitchen and set him on a stool next to Elena.

"Are you eating?" Kat asks as she searches my eyes for any sort of emotion once she sees the sweatshirt in Jake's arms.

"Yeah I'm just going to go get some fresh air," I say grabbing a carrot and popping it into my mouth so she stops giving me the 'I know you're lying look.'

"Oo Stef go check on Willow," Jake says, "Doc. Fell said that she could have the baby horsey soon."

"That's right, Little Man. Flame is gonna be a daddy," I say making him clap his hands excitedly. "Did I tell you Doc. Fell thinks it's going to be a colt?"

"No?! Now I have to find new names," he says hopping from the stool and running out of the kitchen clutching onto the sweatshirt for dear life.

"Lena, why don't you go with Stef? I'll help Jake with the names," Kat says raising her eye brow mischievously. She looks at me and I shrug my shoulders.

"Well, Gilbert, I might need a hand in case I walk in to a horse in labor," I say, "Besides you named your goldfish goldy and we don't need a horse with a bad name running in the Salvatore name."

"Oh shut up," she says rolling her eyes and standing up to follow me out the back.

"You two be good," Kat yells after us laughing to herself. She probably didn't even realize I would've dragged Elena with me anyways. Elena may not even know it herself but so far today she has done more for me just by holding my hand and being here with me than anyone has ever done my entire life.

"So Flame and Willow huh? I thought they were sworn enemies," she says bumping me with her shoulder as we walk through the trail in the woods towards the barn.

"Well just because our ranch can't get along with Willow's ranch doesn't mean their son or daughter wouldn't make a perfect race horse," I retort grabbing her hand.

"How do you know it'll be a perfect race horse?" she asks intertwining our fingers and looking at me.

"Well," I say furrowing my eye brows and looking ahead. "Dad told me this really long technical thing about genetics when I was younger but I prefer the short version."

"What's the short version?" she asks squeezing my hand lightly and rubbing a small circle on my palm with her thumb.

"That, we Salvatore's have a gift," I say smirking at her. "We have a gut feeling about good breeding. That's why I begged to have Flame and Willow breed. I know that foal will be something the world has never seen."

"Oh yeah? What is going to make this foal so special?" she says as we round the last turn to the barn.

"It'll be smaller therefore faster," I start, "It'll have Flame's need for speed and Willow's strategy based mind. Plus I have a theory about foals." I pull her closer and wrap my arm around her and she molds to me as we walk into the barn.

"What's this theory of yours?" she asks looking up at me.

"The cuter they are the more chance they'll win, but don't quote me on that," I say as we reach Willow's stall.

"I'm totally tweeting that," She says laughing. Her laugh fills my heart and I almost forget everything that's happened today. I'm not sure but this definitely feels like falling in love. But there's no way I can be in love with Gilbert… Can I?

*Elena's POV

He was staring at me a new twinkle in his eyes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking but I was glad his eyes weren't filled with sadness anymore. I smiled at him and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"What?" I say raising my eyebrow at him.

"I'm just really glad you're here for me," he says smiling at me before turning to the horse. I smile and bring myself closer to him wrapping my arm around his waist. He puts his arm around my shoulder and we spend a couple of minutes looking at the horse who is asleep on a heap of hay.

"My mom's coming into town in a couple days," he says placing his chin on top of my head.

The rest of the week is going to be hell for him and it's only Tuesday.

"She's bringing Carla," he says anger slipping from his monotonous voice at the mention of their old cleaning lady, "She said some choice things to me about the deal I made to keep dick head out of jail."

"She should be happy you didn't let him rot in jail," I scoff out.

"Well she's nore made about the fact he cant come to the funeral or see Katherine," he says trailing his fingers lazily up and down my arm. I nod and pull out of his embrace.

"We should probably head back we have a long day tomorrow, " I say looking up at his smiling face. I grab his hand and we head back to the boarding house. Upon reaching the boarding house we stop dead in our tracks at the back door.

"She's not supposed to be here," he says giving me the same awestruck look.

"Stefan Salvatore come here and give your grandma a hug," the old lady says as we finally enter the house.

"Gram what are you doing here?" He says reluctantly letting go of my hand and hugging her.

"When I heard the news about my son I decided that I couldn't let you live off pizza and fake Italian food, so, I got the first flight here," she says, "Besides young man you are officially the youngest billionaire so I thought I'd help with the business so you can finish school."

He smiles at her when he is released from her hug and she pats his shoulder.

"Ah if it isnt the beautiful Miss. Gilbert. I almost didn't recognize you without you two bickering," she says stepping away from him and pulling me into a hug. I laugh at her comment and return her hug.

"Hello Mrs. Salvatore its always a pleasure to see you," I say as she does what she did with Stefan to me.

*The Next Day at the Grille

*Ric's POV

Stefan and I had just come from meeting with the funeral home manager and his family lawyer. We stopped at the Grille before we had to go to the house and deal with the media frenzy in his front yard. The poor kid looked like he had gotten maybe an hour of sleep which Elena had confirmed when I came to pick him up. She said he was up all night researching about what would happen with Jake. But I dont think that's really why he stayed up all night.

"Ric howd you know you loved Jenna?" He asks playing with his straw.

"Well I hated when I wasn't around her. She was the only one who could make me smile and laugh even when I wanted to jusy sit and cry. She put up with all my bull shit and she always puts me back in line when I get too cocky," I answer eyeing him skeptically. "Why?"

"Well you know how I hate Elena with my entire being?" He asks and I nod in response. "Last night she was laughing while we were at the barn and I dont know it was like all that mattered was that she was happy. I completely forgot about everything else it was like we were frozen just us in the barn."

I stare at him and he nervously shifts in his seat. Jenna owes me $10 I knew he'd figure it out first ha!

"What?" He asks averting his eyes to his plate.

"Dude, you totally love her. Welcome to the love club kid," I say clapping my hand on his shoulder. He laughs and shakes his head at me.

"Guess you and the blondes were right then," he says, "I'm never living this one down am I?"

"In your dreams buddy," I say laughing at him. Finally he figured it out it's terrible timing but at least he knows now. "Is that why you didn't sleep last night?"

"I slept in my dad's office," he says shrugging. "I didnt want to risk saying anything to her. I want to be one hundred percent sure when I tell her."

"Well I want to be notified when it happens," I say smirking at him.

**AN- Thanks for all the reviews. I was really excited about this update I almost made it a chapter earlier but I left it instead. Wait until you guys get to see some quality Gram Salvatore moments can't wait AHH I'm rambling. LOVE YOU GUYS :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Damn I'm sorry guys I completely dropped the ball these last couple weeks. Super Sorry I'm posting everything I have written today so hopefully that'll make up for it. Love ya xoxox**

*Caroline's POV

I stand knocking outside of the boarding house waiting to be let in and get away from Logan Fell the stupid news reporter who is standing right by the door. He and the other news baboons are obnoxiously camping in the front yard waiting for a statement on why Stefan let Damon off so easily. I hope it rains on them.

Finally the door opens a crack and Stefan pulls me in and closes the door.

"My mom sent the casserole and I stole the vodka," I say handing him the dish my mother "made" we all know she just bought it.

"Thanks Care. You're the best," he says pulling me into a hug.

"Well duh I know that, " I joke and hug him back.

"Oh my Stefan. How many girls do you have?" A voice comes from behind me.

I turn to see a face I have seen multiple times in all of the Salvatore family photo books.

"Gram this is one of my best friends Caroline, " he says smiling at her. "Care this is Gram Salvatore she's helping out with the business and everything."

I go to shake her hand and she pulls me into a bear hug.

"Oh she's one of the girls Elena was complaining about because they were teasing her about you all day," Gram Salvatore says. "I already like her from everything I was told."

"My specialty is bugging those two," I say when she releases me. "Its nice to finally meet you Stefan always talks about going to visit you."

"Well he does love the city," she says. "If you two would excuse me I promised Jake I'd take him to the barn for a little."

She nods at us and walks over to the East Wing of the house. I turn towards Stefan and stare him down. He shifts nervously nervous I clear my throat ready to ask him about what Jenna told me earlier.

"So you know Ric told Jenna and Jenna totally is on team stelena so she called Lexi and I both right?" I ask watching as an embarrassed smile spreads across his face.

"I wanted to tell you first but then Lexi would kill me so I went neutral," he says.

"Well you're asking me to help plan to tell her right? " I ask giving him my I already know the answer to this look.

*Elena' POV

I was just coming out of school after picking up both Stefan and my assignments for the rest of the week. I get in my car and start driving to the boarding house when I notice my ex and Klaus's older brother fiddling with the tire on his car. I haven't seen Elijah since we broke up when he went to college both of us agreeing that the long distant thing wouldn't work. I pull over, parking my car behind his. I get out and his entire face lights up when he sees me.

"Hello, love," he says standing up from his crouched position by the tire.

"Hey," I say my stomach doing flips from his accent and the way he was looking at me.

"I was headed to pick up my idiot brother from the boarding house," he says, "think you can give me a lift?"

I shouldn't not with the way he's looking at me. I shouldn't because Stefan hated him and he was already having a terrible week. But I nod and we get into my car and head towards a disaster waiting to happen.

"If it's possible I think you got even more beautiful since I left," he says. "I wish it was under better circumstances that I got to come back."

"You haven't gotten terrible looking yourself," I say taking my eyes off the road to note that he has definitely not been skipping the gym. "Yeah it's terrible what happened to the Salvatores."

He touches my hand tentatively and gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

"I know you were close to him. I'm sorry for your loss," he says.

"I'm more sorry for Stefan and Jake than myself," I say noting how his mouth goes from a smile to a straight line at the mention of Stefan.

"Yeah that' terrible," he says and I know he doesn't mean it. "But, why don't you catch me up on everything, love?" I tell him everything minus anything about Stefan. We pull into the driveway of the boarding house and head inside and I catch a glimpse of dirty blonde hair in the living room window. Elijah starts to tell me about college as we get out and head to the door. He's telling me about the time he was forced to wear a diaper on his head and run naked through campus to get into his frat house. I'm laughing so hard at him and it reminds me of how well we were together.

*Stefan's POV

While Elena was MIA and Care was bossing Klaus around one of the Sophomores in my math class came to give me my work. Makensi was the hottest Sophomore by far and she had a huge thing for me. She was twirling her blonde hair as I brought her a glass of water. She wanted to stay and explain all the work she brought for me.

"So this is the take home test. It's all on factoring," she starts. "This is-" She' cut off by Elena opening the door and laughing and then I hear the accent as Elijah walks in next to her. Elena touches his shoulder and smiles at him just like she used to. Of course she wouldn't love me. I'm an ass an he's perfect.

"Hey I brought your home work for the week," Elena says stepping into the house further with her british man candy in tow.

"Oh, that's okay. I already brought it and Ava and I are coming tomorrow to help him study," Makensi says with a bitchy tone not even bothering to look at her.

"Oh that's so nice of the two of you," Elena answers sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Anyways," Makensi says, "This is your English assignment you just have to write about your summer and you have a chemistry quiz Monday on the periodic table. Lucky for you, I have a great memorization trick." Out of the corner of my eye I can see Elijah whispering to Elena who is giving Makensi the dirtiest look ever. I was about to laugh but then Elijah kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand.

"Stef?" Makensi snaps me out of the image I had running through my mind of punching Elijah in the face.

"Sorry I uh I got lost in your beautiful eyes," I smirk cockily at her saying it loud enough for Elena to hear. She scoffs lightly as Makensi laughs and twirls her hair again.

"Hey, mate, where's my brother? I think all of us want to be out of here when you bang this chick," Elijah says. I don't have to answer because Klaus and Care come tumbling in from the kitchen.

"Um yeah we totally need to fix that door before everyone comes tomorrow," Klaus says hopping up and pulling Care with him.

"Well if it isn't your less muscular british half?" Makensi jokes flashing me a flirty smile.

I have to admit if I wasn't so jealous of Elijah right now I wouldn't be paying this girl any attention but what choice do I have? I have to make Elena realize what she's missing.

*Care's POV

Klaus goes over and is talking with that stupid sophomore barbie and Stefan, who seems to have forgotten he's in love with a girl who's right at the door. I look over at Elena and I can't believe how close her and Elijah are. No freaking wonder Salvawhore is back.

"Kensi, Stef and I were headed to the lake later you and Ava should totally join," Klaus says and it snaps me back to the three of them.

"What a coincidence?" I say enthusiastically. "Elena, Elijah, Ty and I are going too."

"Oh how convenient that you just made those plans," Stefan says., "Any ways Kenz make sure Ava knows suits are optional." he says it so smoothly as he gets up and kisses her cheek before coming over and dragging me back to the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing?" He whisper yells at me.

"ME?! What are you doing?" I whisper yell back at him.

"Do you not see elejah getting together again?" he hisses out. "I can't compete with Mr. British Superhero."

"So your plan was to hook up with Makensi?" I ask. "That's not going to make her see you any differently."

"Maybe I won't hook up with her," he says. "She's hot. I'm hot. We'd make a hot couple."

"Stensi versuses Stelena… Stensi…. Stelena…" I mull it over Stensi is a pretty epic name but I love Stelena. "Damn it. I'll give you a week with your little plan and then I get to fix this."

He winks at me and turns on his heels to leave.

"Wait," I say spinning him back around. "Cut out the original Salvawhore act. Elena will just go back to hating you. Show more of the barn Stefan who Elena was starting to not hate." He turns back to leave but Elena comes in.

"Suits are optional?! Wow Salvawhore is back," she says shoving her finger into his chest. Hot damn you can cut the tension with a knife.

"I'm just gonna leave," I say but they don't notice they're in a stare down.

I walk out into the living room where there's nothing but Stefan's homework. I quickly text Ty that I'm coming over and we're heading to the lake for a bit and head out too.


	10. Chapter 10

*Elena's POV

"Seriously how predictable can you be?!" I yell at him.

"Me predictable? You're the one that's all over Mr. Perfect with the accent in two seconds flat," he yells back.

"I wasn't about to bang him right in front of you," I yell back.

"Oh please you were one whisper away from ripping his faux armani button down off," he yells back.

"How'd you have time to notice when you were too busy undressing her with your eyes after every hair twirl?" I yell back.

"You actually are clueless aren't you?" He retorts turning to leave but I grab his arm and spin him back around. He looks at my hand that is still on his arm then back to me and back to ,my hand. Then his lips attack mine and I'm pinned up against the counter. I hop up onto it and pull him closer by his shirt collar. He pulls back shaking his head.

"I uh have to go to the lake," he says avoiding eye contact and rushing out of the house. What is up with him?  
*Care's POV

"Then he just left," Elena says as we're in the car headed up to the lake.

"Why are you so upset about that? Weren't you all excited Elijah was back?" Lexi pipes in from the back seat. Against my better judgement I had decided I would need Lexi's help to get Stefan refocused and less jealous. She would've been more helpful had Stefan not called her and told her everything. Curse their friendship.

"That's not the point Lex," I say shooting her a glare in the rearview mirror. "The point is they're both jealous right now which indicates some sort of feelings."

"Or Stefan just hates Elijah after he humped and dumped Elena and Elena is just being stupid," Lex snaps snarkily back.

"Or Stefan was too busy flirting with his new toy and returned to his old games," I say back mimicking her tone.

"Guys," Elena snaps, "stop."

"Sorry," Lexi and I mumble.

"Obviously Stefan just needs to blow off some steam it's been a pretty terrible couple of days for him. Obviously I would rather he didn't blow off steam with Malibu Barbie but we're not it a relationship so he can screw whoever he wants," she says playing with the ends of her hair. I've known her long enough to know that when she does this she's putting puzzle pieces together in her mind.

"Are you trying to imply that you have feelings for my best friend?" Lexi asks after noticing what I noticed. She's always so blunt.

"I think I might," Elena answers turning to us. "But with Elijah I knew like one hundred percent and Stefan always has me second guessing myself."

"Well it's probably just the accent," I say tossing my hair over my shoulder as we pull up next to Stefan's porsche and park.

*Klaus's POV

Stefan and I were up at the cliff with Kensi and Ava when we saw Care's car pull in followed by Tyler's. They all get out and head towards us. I look over at Stefan who is being dragged to the edge of the cliff by Kensi.

"Hey they about to jump?" Lexi says as she comes up to us first.

"Actually we're trying to convince Stefan to flip," I say raising my eyebrows at her.

"I'll do you one better bro," he calls over to us as Elena, Care, Tyler, and Elijah come up. "I'll triple back flip."

"Yay," Kensi shouts jumping up and down excitedly clapping her hands. Stefan winks at her.

"He's totally going to kill himself," Elena says to Care just as he propels himself back. Kensi scans her phone down as the rest of us watch him flip once, twice, and a third time before he enters the water like a knife.

"Obviously you forgot about his diving skills," Kensi says giving Elena a bitch glare followed by a sweet smile as Stefan joins us back up on the cliff. He comes over and stands next to me.

"Who's next?" he asks smiling his cocky smile that has gotten us into countless messes.

"I'll go," we both turn to see Ava walk up from the opposite direction of everyone else. She pulls off her t-shirt and shorts flirtily before going over to the edge.

"Think you can top my performance?" Stefan asks with a slight shakiness to his usual confident tone.

"I guess you'll have to find out," she says her eyes never leaving mine. She flips off the top he blonde hair floating after her. She takes her top off and throws it at me before she goes into her three flips and enters the water graciously.

"I'm next,"I say shoving the top into Stefan's arms before diving off after her. God I love the lake.


	11. Chapter 11

*Elena' POV

"Um well that was an interesting flip," Lexi says as Stefan continues to stare at the bikini top Klaus shoved into his hands.

"Yeah. A little too Slutty American if you ask me," Elijah says.

"Good thing no one did,"Stefan mumbles under his breath clearly not intending for it to be heard. He tosses the top over to the pile of clothes. "Well I think we need to pump this party." he says for everyone to hear. He walks over to Nik's truck which is parked in the grass closest to us and blasts the radio. Katy Perry's new song Birthday is on and immediately Makensi starts singing along. She runs over and wraps her arms around Stefan's neck and hops onto his back as he opens the truck bed revealing a keg and a bottle of vodka. She whispers something in his ear and he smiles and glances at her. I must've been making a face because Care bumps me with her shoulder.

"Careful Lena," she says before grabbing Ty's hand and heading to jump into the lake.

"I'd go get a drink but I feel like we might be interrupting them," Elijah says. "Care for a walk Lena?" Lexi scoffs and walks over to the truck bed.

"A walk sounds lovely," I say ignoring the glares Lexi is shooting my way. We walk towards the path that takes you to the old Lockwood property and I can' get my walk with Stefan out of my head.

"So I have a confession," Elijah says breaking the silence and my thoughts of Stefan. "I didn't just come back for the funeral. I came back for you. Actually I'm taking a year off of school. I wanted to know if there was still a reason for me to stay." He's looking at me and it's like the first time he told me he loved me. His eyes are full of love and fear and he's tapping his fingers nervously against his thumb.

I don't know what to say. I have no words whatsoever and luckily I don't have to speak. There's a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning and it begins to pour. We both turn and run back to the cars and I'm pulled to the Porsche by Care where she shoves me into the passenger side. She then grabs Makensi and Stefan runs to join me.

"Why'd Care shove you in here?" he asks as he starts the car.

"Honestly I was just going to ask you the same question," I say causing him to let out a little laugh and I immediately regret everything that's happened today. He starts to drive and I can't help but glance at him from the corner of my eye. He seems more relaxed than earlier and I can't help but think it has something to do with Malibu Barbie. It isn't until I catch him glancing at me too that I realize it's because of me that he's not tense.

"Did you have a nice walk with the wannabe Beatle?" he jokes as we follow Care's Prius.

"He asked me a question," I say. "I don't know how to answer it."

"What was the question?" he asks looking at me before returning his eyes to the road. Maybe he could help me answer it. I think he's the reason I don't know how so the least he could do is clear things up for me.

"If he has a reason to stay here," I rush out and watch closely for his reaction. His grip tightens slightly and he furrows his brows but other than that he doesn't react much. He shrugs then turns to me again.

"Well does he?" his question has an uninterested tone but his eyes deceive him. His green orbs have a mix of hope, worry, jealousy, and sadness.

"I don't know," I say looking away from him and back on the road.

"Do you love him?" he asks as we turn down the driveway for the boarding house. Just as I'm about to answer his question something inside my head clicks together. Stefan had been acting weird since the barn last night. He had been oddly cautious around me. He slept in his dad's office just to avoid any confrontation with me. He pulled away from our escapade in the kitchen. Now here he was reluctantly driving me home after attempting to avoid me by distracting himself with the Sophomore Sluts and leaving me with Elijah. Care was extra set on us being in the same general area and Lexi was grumpy. Maybe what just clicked in my head had clicked in his last night. Maybe the fact that everyone was right about us scared him. Maybe he was in love with me too.

"Earth to Lena," he says as he places the car in park. "I asked if you loved him."

"Depends on what him you're referring to," I accidentally blurt out.

"I was talking about Eli-" I don't let him finish I grab him by his collar of his soaking wet t-shirt and kiss him like my life depends on it. He doesn't pull away this time he kisses me back with just as much emotion as me. Finally out of breath we reluctantly part lips.

"You really are clueless aren't you?" I ask him jokingly mocking him from earlier.

*Lexi's POV

Care and I go to break up whatever fight possibly was occurring between the pair of idiots we call best friends. But instead we find them sharing a pretty intense kiss and I internally scream. I may have been made that Lena brought Elijah to the boarding house and made Stefan temporarily turn back into Salvawhore I was still ecstatic that these two weren't complete idiots.

"Well that's like a billion points for us," Care says turning on her heels to go inside.

"Good thing Nik just took the mini slutier versions of us home along with his arrogant ass hole of a brother home," I say turning and following her.

"How long do you think they'll be in the car?" she asks as we enter the house.

"I think until the guests start arriving," I say as we walk to the spare room we threw our dresses for the dinner everyone is coming to tonight.

*Stefan's POV

"So I take it he doesn't have a reason to say?" I joke as we lay in the seat catching our breath. She hits my bare chest and looks up at me.

"You're so funny," she says sarcastically.

"Babe, I know I am hilarious," I say toying with the hem of my shirt that she's wearing.

"Oh shut up," she says laughing and hitting my chest playfully. "Now we definitely have to get ready before the entire town arrives." She's straddling my lap and looking for her clothes.

"Ugh can't we just skip and stay in here?" I plead. She rolls her eyes and smiles down at me.

"Tempting but no," she says quickly giving me a peck on the lips before she proceeds to get dressed. I follow suit and groan as she pulls me out of the car and into the house. We head to my room where my suit and her dress is waiting laid out on my bed. I wrap my arms around her waist and place my chin on her shoulder.

"I vote we be late for this," I say causing her to spin in my arms and wrap her arms around my neck.

"We do need a shower," she says raising her eyebrow at me.

"Let's do it," I say picking her up and carrying her into the bathroom as she giggles.

Damn I love this girl.

*Later that Night

*Elijah' POV

I walk into the boarding house with my family. It seemed I was the only one who hated the Salvatores from my family. Everyone went directly to Stefan and his family to say how sorry they were while I was scanning the room for the beautiful Miss. Gilbert. I spot her over by the food talking with Caroline. Every once in awhile she would look over at the biggest dick in town smile and tuck her hair behind her ear. I knew that smile and ear tuck all too well. She was falling for him. I don't understand I'm perfect and he's well him. He bangs anything with two legs and doesn't remember their names. He hates her and makes her angry all the time. They were constantly about to rip each others throats out. How could she be falling for him when I'm here?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N This is all I have so far so I'll write more and try not to miss updating. Lemme know what y'all think! LOVE YOU GUYS **

*Jake's POV

Stef and Grammy and I are standing by the couch, people come over to us as they come in and give us hugs telling us how sorry they are for us. I'm not really sure why they're sorry if anyone should be sorry it should be Damon. Stef ruffles my hair and picks me up. Just then he gets really stiff as two ladies walk in the door. They make their way towards us through the crowd. I look over at Grammy and she has a tight grip on her plastic knife.

"Gram you're not going to do any damage with a plastic knife," Stef says shifting me to his left side so he can grab her plate with his right hand.

"I could try. She doesn't deserve to come play the grieving widow," she replies reluctantly giving Stefan the dishes. He sets me down and hands me the plate.

"Hey buddy why don't you go find Lena and throw that out?" he suggests turning me and pointing to where Lena stands by Care. I nod and walk over. I turn back and see Grammy trying to grab something from Sheriff Forbes belt and Stefan pull her to the other side of him. Then I look and the two ladies are just about to reach them. I turn back to Lena and grab her hand.

"Lena can you come throw this out with me?" I ask and she smiles and nods we walk into the kitchen and I throw the garbage in the trash. I turn back to her.

"So why aren't you still with Stef?" she asks as I walk back to her and she picks me up.

"There were some ladies coming and Grammy was pretty upset about it so he sent me over to you," I say resting my head on her shoulder and yawning.

"Oh," she says as we walk back to Care. "Here how about Care goes and puts you down for a nap and I go make sure your grandma is okay?" I nod too tired to argue as she passes me to Care and she walks over to Stef and Grammy. The last thing I see before we turn down the hall is Grammy lunge and one of the ladies and Stefan having to hold her back. I laugh and Care shakes her head.

"Just like your brother always thinking serious situations are funny," she says as we get into my room. She puts me in bed taking my shoes off and pulling the blanket over me. Sh gives me a kiss on the forehead and is about to leave the room as I lose the fight of trying to keep my eyes open.

*Katherine's POV

I walk over to bring Gram Salvatore her drink when I see her lunge for some ladies throat and Stefan magically stepped inbetween the two. I quicken my pace and join Elena who is trying not to laugh at the scene in front of us. Stefan is struggling to keep his grandma from attacking whoever this lady is and it looks like he's about to fail when finally Gram Salvatore just gives up after hearing whatever Stefan kept repeating to her. She recomposes herself and turns to me.

"Would you care to accompany me on a walk?" she asks sweetly and I agree to join her. We walk in silence and as we enter the library she clears her throat.

"I'm sorry for the spectacle out there," she says, "that woman thinks that after everything she' done she can just waltz in here and stir up more trouble."

"It's fine I'm sure you were only looking out for the family," I say as she walks around the room.

"Family is important," she says giving me a sweet smile. "Speaking of family I know that what my idiot grandson did might leave you feeling like you have to take care of that baby of yours all by yourself. However, you're not, you'll have the full backing of the Salvatore name and Stefan is a pro with babies."

"Thank you I appreciate it," I say as she places a hand on my shoulder. "I just hope one day Damon can get to meet his kid."

"He's got to clean himself up first," she says pulling me into a hug.

*Stefan's POV

"That crazy old lady could've killed me," she shrieks. I don't turn to look at her I just stand there with my back to her. I kind of wish I had let Gram do her thing. I hated this woman with her stupid red-brown hair and the same icy blue eyes as Damon. I'm glad I got Dad' green eyes I would never look in the mirror again if I had hers. I must be wearing my thoughts on my face because Elena grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers. I look at her and she nods to me telling me to turn around and she'll be right here as I face Maria.

"Gram's approach to the situation is justified," I say as I see Carla rubbing Maria's back.

"Oh Stefan, why can't you forgive me like D did?" she says and Elena gives my hand a reassuring squeeze when we see her take a slight step forward.

"Because Damon never had the family loyalty that the Salvatore's live by," Grayson Gilbert says coming up behind me and placing a hand on my shoulder. "Face it Maria, Stefan is his father's son and he will never come crawling to you for help."

"Well then I guess I should get going,"she says. "But rest assured Stefan I'll be back and we'll have a nice chat." She walks out with Carla trailing behind her.

Elena and I don't release hands and Mr. Gilbert notices as he steps in front of us and looks at us.

"Glad to see you two don't hate each other," he says. "But you should get better at hiding all those 'stolen glances' your Aunt Jenna and two blonde friends are keeping a tally."

We both look at each other and smile embarrassedly. He laughs and pats my shoulder before he walks away.

"That was way more awkward with your mom," I say.

"That's because we're fully dressed," she answers as she fixes my tie.

"Maybe we should change that," I whisper into her ear as I place my left hand on the small of her back. Her hands land softly on my chest and she looks up at me smiling.

"We have to go make sure your grandma doesn't follow Maria outside with your lacrosse stick first," she says nodding her head and smirking at me.

"Ah we can let her get a couple whacks in there first," I say shrugging.

"You're terrible," she replies turning and grabbing my hand to pull me over to where our friends and Gram are.


	13. Chapter 13

*The Next Day

Stefan' POV

Jake and I head up to the barn seeing as Gram wouldn't let us go back to school yet and then she schooled us in laser tag and kicked us out so she and Mrs. Gilbert could set up for the wake.

"Do you think Willow had the foal?" Jake asks as we walk the path to the barn.

"Dude I am not missing that birth so she better not have," I say ruffling his hair .

"I bet I can beat you there," Jake says before sprinting off towards the barn.

"You're such a cheater," I call after him as I jog just so he can have the win.

*Elena' POV

I hop out of the car with Caroline in tow as we finally get to the boarding house after a long boring Stefan less day of school. We walk into the door and start towards the kitchen where Gram Salvatore is yelling at my mom about how she's not dicing the tomatoes right. I look at Care who is giving me the same horrified look that I gave her. We push through the door expecting to see smoke and burnt food everywhere but instead we see Gram Salvatore cooking and my mom just chopping vegetables.

"Oh Girls you can wipe the horrified look of your faces I wouldn't let anyone let alone Miranda near my secret sauce," Gram says placing the lid of the pot back on. We all laugh and Care goes closer to Gram to help and I go give my mom a hug.

"Hey where are the boys?" I ask her as she returns to cutting the tomotoes.

"After I showed them the real way to play laser tag I sent them to the barn to check on Willow," Gram answers coming over and handing me a bottle of wine and an opener. "Could you be a dear and open this the wine needs to breath before it goes into the sauce?"

"Of course," I say moving over by Care who was put in charge of preparing the napkin and silverware.

"How much do you want to bet Gram did some flips and ran up a wall then shot Stefan at the same time she shot Jake?" Care whispers over to me.

"I think it was more she hung from the ceiling and took them by surprise," I whisper back.

"Maybe or she used the curtain as a vine and swung through and shot them like twelve times each," she replies.

"Or she jumped from the top of the stairs and pile drived Stefan while shooting Jake," I say.

"Actually Stefan was tying my shoe," Jake says startling us.

"Both of you are cheaters," Stefan says coming through the back door shooting me a smile as he walks over to grab the lid for the sauce pan. "I demand a rematch."

"I'll just win again," Gram Salvatore says handing Stefan the wooden spoon so he can stir the sauce.

"Didn't you just say no one could touch the sauce?" Caroline asks.

"I'm the favorite," Stefan says sticking his tongue out at Jake.

"More like the least favorite Grammy shot you first," Jake replies sticking his tongue out back at Stefan.

"You two no I don't have favorites. But to answer your question Caroline Stefan spent a lot of time in the kitchen with me while his brother ran around with all those girls in town," Gram says as she places pasta into boiling water.

I never knew Stefan spent so much time with his grandmother. I figured every summer he went to New York he was clubbing and sleeping with everyone possible.

"I think all of that Lena and Mrs. Gilbert need to spend the summer with you this year Gram," Stefan says. "Maybe then they won't have to rebuild another kitchen."

I throw the cork at him/ "That was one time and I was eight. How was I suppose to know that would happen if you microwaved a whole bag of marshmallows?" I say.

"To be fair dear you did almost burn the house down making eggs this morning," my mom says. Stefan starts to laugh and I shoot him a glare which makes him stop.

"My goodness Stefan why didn't you teach them what I taught you?" Gram asks.

"Probably because it's impossible," Care laughs out and Stefan joins in. Then we're all just sitting in the kitchen laughing like a bunch of idiots.

*Damon's POV

I'm pacing in the hotel room that my mom brought me to. She's sitting on the bed dressed for the wake. Next to her is a suit and she's tapping her foot impatiently waiting for me to get dressed. I can't go to this wake. The deal Stefan made prohibits me from going near any of them well except mom but no one is surprised by that.

"Damon just get in the suit so we can go," she sighs out.

"Mom I can't if I go Stefan will make it his mission to keep me from the baby," I say as I continue to pace.

"Nonsense. Whatever he does is nothing compared to what can do," she says standing and handing me the suit. "Now go get dressed." I do as I'm told I've learned not to question my mother's intentions. Besides I'm leaving for rehab tomorrow so I should at least be able to say good bye. I get dressed in ten minutes and we get into the rental and drive to the boarding house. The whole town is already there as we pull in and park. We walk to the door and mom grabs my hand giving it a reassuring squeeze as she pulls me in the door, There's chatter everywhere but everything goes silent when I walk in. No one moves. Then Jake runs through the room and over to Stefan who lifts him up. Stefan and I make eye contact. He shifts Jake over to Katherine who unwillingly lets go of Elena's arm. They all hate me. Stefan takes a couple steps towards us then looks back. Someone must've nodded him to continue because he turns back taking a deep breath and continues his walk to me. I look past him and see Gram Salvatore struggling in Grayson Gilbert's arms. She's most likely muttering about how she's going to kill me with the salad forks. I look over at my mom who has a slight smile on her face and it's then that I realize this is what she wanted. She wanted to show Gram and Stef that no matter how hard they tried I'd always be on her side. Well at least she wanted me on her side alcoholic or not she wanted me unlike dear old dad and the golden boy.

"Hello Brother," I say as he is just merely steps away.

"Damon," he replies coldly. I smirk at him and we stand there staring at each other with anger in our eyes.

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed the update. Thanks for all the reviews! Love all the feedback. I might just update sporadically these next couple weeks I have some final projects to do for school but I'll try to update at least twice each week. Let me know what you guys think of Damon showing up. Do you think he'll keep up his hatred for Stefan or do you think he'll breakdown and beg for forgiveness? Love you guys xoxoxo **


	14. Chapter 14

*Lexi's POV

I walk through the room apparently the only one with brains enough to go stop the inevitable fist fight that will be breaking out soon. Kol tried to get me to stay and not go risk getting involved but Stef is my best friend so he knew I wouldn't anyways. I quickly ascend the three steps to the front door and put my hand on Stefan's shoulder. He relaxes slightly but not by much.

"Ah Looky here Steffy can't fight his own battles," Damon spits out. "How embarrassing ?" He smirks at how Stef tenses up again. I would punch him in the face for being an ass but frankly I don't think he' even worth breaking a nail over.

"You know Damon I think your face looks better with the shiner," Stefan replies . We both notice Damon's fist clench . I tug slightly on Stefan's shoulder and get him to go down the hall to the kitchen.

"That's right Stefan go run and hide just like Dad always taught you," Damon calls after him. Stefan turns around and before he can react I punch Damon so he doesn't.

"You know what Damon? Everyone is done with your shit," I say. "How about you and your mom go get drunk and ruin someone else's life?" I open the door and shove him out. Mari follows smiling at me as she passes. I turn around and walk down the hall to where Stefan is and I am about to lead him down the hall to the kitchen so that we can go to the barn and he can take a breather, but he pulls me into a hug before I can pass.

"I love you Lexi Branson," he says as he lets me go.

"Love you too. Now let's go to the barn before I have to fist fight another one of your family members," I joke grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hall to the back door.

*Katherine's POV

"Oooo Lexi showed him," Jake says as we finally snap out of the shock of the previous events. I nod in response still trying to sort through my feelings in my head. Suddenly I feel this weird fluttery feeling in my stomach and the fear and anger I was feeling was replaced with joy.

"Jake we gotta go find Stef so you guys can feel your niece or nephew kick," I say jostling him in my arms.

"He and Lexi went out on the porch. They're headed to the barn that's where they always go," he says excitedly jumping out of my arms and dragging me out the back. We get there just as they start to leave.

"Stef wait," Jake yells as we get on the porch.

"The baby's kicking and I refuse to let Jake feel until you do," I say. Stefan's face lights up completely as he runs back up the steps of the porch and rushes over to me his hand quickly landing on my stomach as he reaches me. Jake places his hand next to Stefan's but pulls it away a couple seconds later.

"It's not that exciting," Jake says shrugging his shoulders. "I'm gonna go bug Lena and Gram. Now that's exciting." He turns and leaves as Lexi reluctantly walks over to us.

"I'm gonna grab some food before we head up to the barn so you can have your proud uncle moment," she says as she disappears after Jake. That left me with Stefan bent over one hand on my stomach the other on the small of my back.

"He's going to be the best football player ever," he says smiling up at me.

"And if it's a girl?" I ask amused as he continues to stroke my stomach.

"She's definitely gonna kick some major ass," he says. Then he turns to my stomach. "And you won't be dating until you're thirty." He says it in such a commanding voice but then quickly goes to talking about how cute the baby is going to be in a baby voice and I know the kid is going to be so spoiled. But I also know Stefan Salvatore will be the best uncle ever.

Lexi sticks her head out the sliding door and rolls her eyes. "You're worse than a teenage girl Salvatore." All three of us laugh and in that moment I know that Damon doesn't need to be in mine or the baby's life we have all the family we need right here.

*Lexi's POV

After Stefan finished fawning over the baby we back to going to the barn. Between the baby and the foal Stefan was going to have a heart attack from all the baby excitement. I knew he was trying to keep his mind off of Damon and Maria so I let him tell me a hundred and twelve times, yes I counted, how cool it was to feel the baby kick and how he couldn't wait to be an uncle and how he wanted to go to the baby store and get a bunch of cute little clothes for it but he could because what if it was a girl and he loaded up on boy stuff and vice versa. When we got to the barn he practically dragged me to Willow's stall.

"Any day now and little Wildfire will be here," he said after a couple minutes of being silent.

"Wildfire huh? Jake made a great name choice," I say as we watch Willow eat her hay.

"I know but that's not the best part," he says turning to face me, "you know how I've been begging to be in a race? Apparently Dad was going to surprise me and let me race Wildfire in his first race."

"What?! No way?! I am going to be your number one groupie. I have to get Care in on this. We can get shirts with your face on them," I practically shout at him. He smiles as I ramble on and I stop. "What?"

"Who's worse than a teenage girl now?" he jokes sticking his tongue out at me. I hit his shoulder and he mocks being in pain taking a couple steps back from me. He picks up the hose by his feet and quickly sprays me before dropping the hose and sprinting past me. I chase him back to the house and jump on him just as he opens the sliding door. We both tumble in laughing.

"Oh hey guys nice of you to drop in," Lena jokes tossing a raw carrot at us.

"Do I want to know why she's all wet, mate?" Kol asks helping us to our feet.

"I sprayed her with a hose," he says shrugging his shoulders and hopping onto the stool next to a silent Nik and Lena who he quickly pecks on the cheek.

**A/N- Don't you just love Uncle Stef I sure do. Next chapter we'll see more Uncle Stef. Thanks for all the feedback I really appreciate it and I apologize for being late with the update. I'll post two over the weekend to make up for it. ILY :D **


	15. Chapter 15

*Klaus's POV

We start into a conversation about the weird casserol Mrs. Johnson brought when I see Care come in trough the door. I don't know why but every time that girl walks into the room I lose my train of thought. I've tried distracting myself in every possible manner whenever she was around but I see her in every girl I use to distract myself with. I wonder if Stefan ever went through this.

"Bro, the lady said hi to you like twelve times," Stefan says nudging me with his shoulder.

"Right I was um… never mind Hey Care," I say shifting in my seat as Stefan gives me a skeptical glance.

"Hi Klaus," she says giggling and it's music to my ears. Damn it pull yourself together she's with Tyler. Tyler is your friend Care is nothing but a friend.

"So um yeah I'm almost positive your grandma and the mayor are trashed," she says sitting down in the stool next to me.

"Yeah? That's better than casserole talk I'm gonna go watch. I bet you $20 she's dancing on a table," Stefan says getting up and raising his eyebrow at Lexi.

"Dancing on things is a Salvatore trait I wouldn't be surprised," Lexi retorts. Stefan and Lexi walk to the swinging door.

"We should probably go and be the responsible ones. God knows Lexi and Stef will just join in on the fun," Elena says to Kol as they get up and follow Stefan and Lexi into the living room.

"Where's ?" I ask after we sat in silence for a couple minutes that felt like hours.

"Oh um around here somewhere. Not too positive. Where's Ava?" she replies nonchalantly.

I play with the coaster in front of me and avoid looking at her.

"Don't know don't really care either," I reply.

"I thought you two were a thing," she says and I can feel her eyes on me but I don't meet them. I never look into her eyes knowing that I get lost in that blue the shade of the sky on the first day of spring.

"We just hook up every once in awhile. Unlike Stefan I don't have an Elena," I say.

"I bet your Elena is around here somewhere," she says I can imagine the smile forming and the twinkle in her eyes as she remembers she was right about Stefan and Elena. Ugh snap out of it.

"Well we should go join everybody else. I bet we're missing a dance battle between the Mayor and Gram Salvatore or something," I say standing with her following suit and we walk to the door. I hold it open for her and she locks eyes with me. Shit here I go getting lost deeper in those eyes.

*Elena's POV

Stefan and I are standing watching his Grandma and the mayor as they sit and tell jokes on the couch. Half their jokes don't make an sense and the other half are left uncompleted.

"Hey Stefan," Gram yells turning around to face us. "Knock, Knock." He smirks and rolls his eyes. It's so hot when he gets that smirk.

"It' open," he says back. Gram's smile slowly fades and she turns back around and crosses her arms.

"You may be my favorite but right now we're not friends," she says over her shoulder.

He turns to me with a fake sad look on his face. "Well this is how I always imagined Gram would end our friendship." I wrap my arms around his neck and his hands land on my waist.

"Well you have me now so you don't need her," I joke back.

"True plus I can't do this with her," he says before capturing my lips quickly.

"Yeah that'd be weird," I say before giving him a peck on the lips again.

"Speaking of weird look at Klaus and Care right now," he says nodding his head in the direction behind me. I glance over my shoulder and see Klaus and Care just standing by the kitchen door staring into each other's eyes. Then Tyler walks into the kitchen scooping Care up from behind and Klaus looks at the floor as he exits the kitchen. I turn back to face Stefan.

"Yeah um that was weird," I say.

"What's weird?" Klaus says as he joins us.

"Oh nothing," Stef says. "I'm actually gonna take this little lady to go check on Willow again. Could you watch the drunks?"

"Sure thing," he answers and goes to sit on the couch.

"We're not going to check on the horse are we?" I ask raising my eyebrow at him.

"God no. You in that skirt is driving me insane," he says giving me a kiss before he grabs my hand and pulls me out the front door.

"Then where are we going?" I ask as he drags me to another path I didn't even know existed.

"Do you trust me?" he asks stopping and turning to me.

"Most of the time," I joke. He smiles at me and gives me a quick kiss.

"Right now better be on of those times," he says. "Here I'll give you a piggy back ride it's kind of muddy up here."

I roll my eyes as I hop onto his back and he starts down the path. Ten minutes later we enter a clearing and I look round expecting a building or something but there's nothing. He laughs as he sets me down.

"Gilbert it's been 14 years how can you not remember this place?" he asks.

"It's a field how is this memorable?" I counter.

"Ah babe you didn't look very well," he says walking over to a tree and tapping the wooden rungs on the tree. I look up and see the giant tree house and get this goofy smile on my face.

"I pushed you out that window," I say laughing.

"Yeah let's not do that again," he says pulling me into his arms and giving my a deep kiss.

We climb up and he instantly pins me and starts kissing down my neck.

"Quick question," he says hovering his lips over mine. "Do you want to go to dinner Friday night? With me obviously."

"Yes but less talking," I say kissing him and flipping him over kissing down his neck.

"I'm just saying we're kind of a thing right? And we haven't been on a date but we spend a hell of a lot of time together," he says. I sigh and stop kissing his neck and sit up straddling his lap. I nod as he continues to ramble and begin unbuttoning his shirt.

"Lexi and Care suggested a carnival but I hate clowns so I'd rather not. What about a picnic? Too cheesy right? We could just go to the Grill but that's so predictable," he continues.

I put my finger on his lips after I shove his shirt off. "Stefan Antonio Salvatore shhh."

He smirks at me. He kisses me and flips us back over. "As you wish Elena Marie Gilbert."

**A/N- Sorry it took me forever like I said it's pretty hectic for my schedule. Hope this makes up for it! I'll keep updating as frequently as I can. Love you guys xoxox**


	16. Chapter 16

*The Next Day at School

**Stefan's POV

I pull into my parking spot and do my normal routine of meeting Lexi. It's the first day back since Dad died and I know Jake and I are going to be given those sympathetic pity looks. I told Lexi all about this yesterday when she called and asked if I was finally coming back. She bumps my shoulder as I take a deep breath before walking into school. Everyone turns to stare and it's not the normal stare I get.

"Ignore them," she says. "Look Coach Tanner is at your locker. Focus on that."

I nod and walk at a normal pace to my locker.

"Hey Kid," Tanner says slapping my shoulder as I get to my locker. "I have a request for you."

"Yeah what's that coach?" I ask opening my locker and grabbing my notebook.

"Play QB this season. Please when you played QB Freshman year we went to States. Matty hasn't even gotten us past sectionals. We could go to Nationals," he rambles on begging. I look down the hall and see Matt talking with Rebekah. I look at Lexi who is eagerly awaiting my answer. Then I turn back to Tanner only to see Elena walk in laughing with Care, Bonny, Kol, and ELIJAH?! Mr. Freaking Perfect of course. I guess I have to amp up my resume because star running back and valedictorian obviously isn't English Pre-Law Super Hero status.

"You know what I'll do it," I say. Lexi clasps her hands together and lets out a breath I didn't know she was holding. Tanner slaps me on the shoulder proudly.

"Good man," he says walking away as Elena and her posse join us.

"Hey what'd Coach want?" Kol asks going over and wrapping his arm around Lexi.

"Oh just to put the Golden Boy back into the pocket," Lexi says.

"Really?! You're gonna be quarterback again?" Elena asks excitedly. I smirk and nod in response. I close my locker and give her a kiss on the cheek before turning on my heel to get to my first class. I'm about to leave when Kensi struts over and Elena wraps her arm around

my waist. I try not to laugh.

"Mr. Salvatore how nice to see you back in school," Kensi says seductively. "I came over to ask what your talent for the Mr. Mystic competition is going to be."

"Of course you're still apart of that chauvinistic competition," Elijah says scoffing.

"You're just mad that he beat you last year," Lexi says noticing me tense a little. Elena notices too and rubs her hand in a small circle on my back. I know I don't have to be jealous of Elijah but he was her first love how am I suppose to compete with that?

"Anyways what's your talent?" Kensi says eyeing Elena jealously.

"Okay I couldn't get them to seperate for more than the formal and swimwear portion so Nik and Stefan are singing a song," Care says as she pulls of the notebook she kept for Mr. Mystic. Care was my mentor and Lena was Nik's so Nik and I planned a little surprise. Seeing as Klaus came clean about his crush on Care we were going to make him absolutely irresistible.

"Okay thanks. I look forward to you winning for the fourth consecutive year Stefan," Kensi says biting her lip before turning and leaving. Damn the girl had game but she was nothing compared to my baby.

"What are you two idiots going to sing? A Bieber song?" Elijah jokes.

"Oh wow take shots at the biebs. He's only a multimillionaire popstar as a teenager," I say sarcastically. Elena laughs into my side. She thinks its funny that I get mad because Bieber stole my hair but then ten minutes later I'll sing along to one of his songs. It's not my fault his songs are catchy.

"First of all you and 'the biebs'" Elijah says angrily, "are just womanizing man whores. Oh and you both probably can't sing to save your life."

"You wanna bet?" I say removing myself from Elena and stepping face to face with Elijah.

"What are you going to do about it SALVAWHORE?" He spits back and I almost lose it. I almost punch him right then and there. But miraculously I don't I turn and walk away from him with Nik in tow and everyone else standing by my locker.

"We're not actually doing a Bieber song right?" he asks legitimately concerned.

"No we're not," I respond laughing at him.

*Care's POV

"What the hell is your problem?" Lexi yells at Elijah slamming her finger into his chest with each word. I don't get to hear his response as Elena turns to face me.

"Um so what just happened?" she asks not quite sure how to react.

"I'm pretty sure that this just went Glee," I say not even sure how to react either. "Adding to the Glee drama. Can we talk away from the crazy for a sec?" She nods and we walk out to our favorite table in the courtyard. "I think Nik has a thing for me. Like palms sweaty, butterflies in his stomach, tongue tied thing." I blurt it out as soon as we sit down.

"What makes you think that Care?" she asks grabbing my hand reassuringly. Do I tell her the whole truth? Do I leave some out? I mull over my options and decide it's time to tell everything to someone other than Klaus.

"So for the past couple weeks Ty and I have been arguing. I think he's actually sleeping with Vicky Donovan now. We started arguing over how I wasn't his mentor for Mr. Mystic. Then he got mad that I didn't apply to any of his schools but there aren't many colleges that offer my major. I applied to schools around him though but that wasn't good enough for him. The fights got stupider and longer so I started talking to Klaus about them. Well actually he was coming over to Tyler's right when I stormed out of the house. He's been my shoulder to cry on throughout this whole thing and I took advantage of that and now I think he feels these things because I've been feeling them too." She's staring at me her mouth open slightly and her brows furrowed.

"Well that's a lot," she says taking a deep breath. "First if you and Ty are fighting so much maybe you two need a break. Second if Nik has feelings for you that's fantastic he's a wonderful, caring guy. I'm not saying Tyler's a bad guy just that maybe he's not so good for you right now. Third you, me, Bon, and Lex are having a girls night so we can eat ice cream and watch romantic movies and talk tomorrow night." I get a huge grin on my face that is mirrored on hers. She always knows just what I need and I definitely need some chocolate chunk, Ryan Gosling, and girl talk!

"But until tomorrow night call me with your Tyler problems I may have to force myself away from Stefan but I will come be your shoulder to cry on at least until we figure out the Klaus situation," she adds as we get up to go to class before the first bell rings. There's so much drama lately but I'm glad I have my best friend to help me out.

*Lunch

**Bonnie's POV

I was the first one at the table which is never normal. I sit and unpack my lunch as Stefan joins me.

"Hey Bon. Where's everyone?" he asks picking up his apple and taking a bite.

"I have no idea," I answer.

"Cool so you know I love Care and Lexi right?" he asks and I nod before he continues. "But, I need some help with Lena's and my first date and I would really love if you helped me instead of them. Mainly because they're a lot to handle but also because you're amazing and awesome and the best." His eyes are pleading with me and I know why Elena has a hard time saying no to him.

"I'll help but you can keep the compliments coming," I say smiling at him. Just as he was about to continue Elena comes up behind him and wraps her arms around his chest.

"Please tell me Gram Salvatore packed me some leftover pasta too?" She asks. He nods holding his apple in his mouth as he pulls out a plastic container for her. I laugh at how excited she gets as she slides into the seat next to him.

"Awww I think they're even cuter now that they're dating," Lexi says to Care as they join us. We all roll our eyes at them when Matt comes storming over to the table.

"Dude what the hell?" he says hitting Stefan's shoulder. "You're taking QB back!" He stares down at Stefan waiting for an answer but instead Stefan holds up a chocolate chip cookie. Matt takes it and takes and angry bite out of it.

"Coach wants to get to Nationals," Stef says as Matt takes another bite of cookie. "We both know what Coach wants Coach gets."

"That's so true man," Matt replies before fist pounding Stefan and returning to the other football players.

"Is that just a Matt thing or does that work on every guy?" Care asks.

"Well guys are pretty simple we only want three things. One food, Two fast cars, and three to be surrounded by beautiful women," Stefan says wrapping his arm around Elena. "Distract us with one of the three and you can probably get whatever you want."

"You should like write for Cosmo or something," Care says. Lexi erupts into a laugh attack as Stefan spits out his water in shock. Which causes Elena to laugh and Lexi to laugh even harder leaving Care and I to look like the only sane ones at the table. When Elena and Lexi stopped laughing and Stefan had cleaned up the water. Tyler and Nik came over Nik sat next to Stefan and Ty sat near Care but he didn't give her the normal hello kiss he always does. As a matter of fact they haven't even been around each other lately.

"I hear you are having the boys sing," Ty says to no one inparticlar because he didn't even bother looking at Care.

"Yeah," Lexi says. "What about it?"

"Nothing just wanted to see if I could know what song you guys were doing?" he replies.

"Well Bro, we'd tell you but you're the competition," Stefan says making the bro sound pretty harsh.

"Yeah, mate, we wouldn't want you cheating," Nik says also having mate sound pretty harsh.

"Guys could I borrow you for two seconds?" Elena asks sweetly giving them the 'you're being idiots' look. There would only be one reason those two were being kind of mean to Ty. He must've done something wrong to Care. I that why Elena called the emergency movie night tomorrow?

*Seventh Period

**Jeremy's POV

"You really think this is a good idea?" I ask Stefan ,as he fixes my hair, and Nik, as he hands me flowers.

"Little Gilbert, have I ever steered you wrong?" Stefan asks as he gives up on the strand of hair that wont stand up with the rest of them.

"Yes," I answer.

"When?" Nik and him ask in unison.

"Freshman year you locked me on the roof instead of showing me where my homeroom was. Sophomore year you locked me out of the locker room and stole my towel in front of the cheerleaders instead of showing me where the warmer showers were. This year you guys sat on me to tell Bonnie I liked her,"I list off and I can tell they're holding in their laughter. What ccomedians these two are.

"As the person in a pretty much healthy relationship I think you should trust me," Stefan says after gaining his composure.

"And as an Englishman I am especially talented with the ladies," Nik adds.

"Whatever let me just go in there and make a fool out of myself, AGAIN , thanks to you too," I say walking past them.

"Ah Gilbert don't be so negative," Stefan calls after me as I step into the library. I take a deep breath and walk towards Bonnie who is sitting reading The Cold Mountain by herself at a table. I reach her table and sit in the chair next to her. She looks up from her book and has a small smile.

"Bon please go to dinner with me after the game Saturday?" I ask handing her the flowers. Yellow daffodils are her favorite I have to give the boys props for learning that. I get prepared for the rejection.

"Of course," she says a bright smile bubbling across her face.

"I uh um I'll pick you up at 8," I say before giving her a kiss on the cheek and rushing out to Stefan and Nik who were doing a victory dance in the hall. I join in and we dance down the hall to my locker where we decide we should stop.

* Elena's POV

I walk out of the locker room changed for cheer and see Stefan walking to the field. He's shirtless because he doesn't have his pads on yet and his abs are incredibly distracting. I forget I'm suppose to wait for Care and I jog over to him.

"Damn Gilbert you're pony tail is fantastic," he jokes giving me a kiss as we continue walking.

"Salvatore why do we have to go to practice?" I whine stepping infront of him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"We have to go so that Saturday after we win the game I can do very naughty things to you," he says giving me an intense kiss.

"We could just go do those things now," I suggest my eyes still closed from the kiss.

"Nope I have to score a goal for you and the only way I can do that is if I go to practice," he says giving me a quick peck before detaching my arms from his neck and holding my hand while we walked to the field.

"How are you going to score me a goal of you're QB?" I ask.

"Easy but it's a surprise just like our date so you'll have to be patient,"he says giving me one last kiss before he lets go of my hand and jogs towards Coach Tanner who is the only other person besides the Defensive Coordinator on the field. Tanner clasps his hand on Stefan's shoulder and pulls out a bag of footballs. He has Stefan practice throwing. I could'e watched the way his muscles moved with each throw for hours.

"Hello Earth to Sex-Crazed Elena," Care says from behind me snapping me out of my daze.

"What? Tell me that's not distracting," I say mimiking the hand on hip pose Care was in.

"Not as distracting as that," She says motioning to Klaus who runs out of the weight room shirtless and dive jumps to catch one of Stefan's throws. He rolls as he lands and pops up onto his feet. Stefan and him run and jump at each other doing a chest bump and Tanner has the biggest smile on his face.

"He's probably shirtless on purpose,"Care says grabbing my arm and pulling me to where we had to set up for cheer.

"Oh yeah it doesn't have to do anything with it being 90 degrees out," I say as she pulls out the radio and I begin to stretch. She shakes her head and mumbles about stupid Englishmen before all the rest of the squad gets out.

"I don't think I've seen ever seen Klaus shirtless at practice," Lexi says as she's the first one to join us.

"I told you Lena," Care shrieks out.

"You're paranoid," I say. Now that I think about it Klaus really has never been shirtless at practice. I look over at Stefan and Klaus taking to Tanner both still shirtless. Damn Klaus told Stefan and now keeping Care's head straight was going to be near impossible.

"It's not him messing with you. It's Stefan," Lexi says noticing the same things as me. "He did the same thing with Kol last year remember?" Two can play that game Mr. Salvatore.

*Klaus's POV

"Stefan Salvatore back in the pocket damn," Kol says running out to join the two of us as we mess around waiting for everyone else.

"You ready for Nationals?" I ask him as he stops next to us.

"Hell yes," he yells. "If we win we should get that tattoo we planned when we were in peewee."

"I'm down," Stefan says. "Klaus I swear it doesn't hurt as much as you think. You were with me when I got this." He turns and points to his rose tattoo. Yeah I was with him when he decided that it was a good idea to have your arm basically stabbed multiple times. I was so afraid of getting tattoos I had to blackout drunk when I got the tribal tattoo on my neck..

"I'll tell you what if you can run in a touchdown from the kick off on Saturday I'll do it," I say. I smirk knowing that the defense we were playing Saturday never lets the return get more than 30 yards.

"It's a deal," he says his eyes sparkling with the thought of a challenge.

"Bro are you sure? You know that defense," Kol says.

"And you know me. When have I ever failed at a challenge?" he counters.

"There's a first for everything," Kol says shrugging. That's true and I'm counting on that.

"Yo what are the girls doing?" Matt says as he appears out of no where.

We turn to see the girls cheer. They're not doing traditional cheer moves and it looks more like a rap music video. To be honest it's pretty distracting especially Care.

"Um is that even a cheer move?" Kol asks tilting his head.

"Looks more like something a stripper would do," Matt says.

"Don't pay it much attention that's their goal," Stefan says. "They're trying to distract us because they can't handle us shirtless."

"Shirtless practice?" I ask turning to the guys and smirking.

"Game on Cheerleaders," Matt says. "Pulling his practice jersey off."

"Well I do need an even tan," Kol says pulling his jersey off too.

The rest of the offense comes out and we get them to go shirtless but we leave the defense fully clothed wouldn't want Ty in on this.

*Care's POV

We stop our cheer all of us mouths open.

"What the hell?" Elena says.

"You wanted to play with Stefan the king of distraction," Lexi says.

"Why is only the offense shirtless?" I ask not taking my eyes off of Klaus as his muscles move beautifully as he runs a route.

"I think they're mad at Tyler," Bonnie says handing me a water bottle.

"That's like Stefan being mad at Klaus it never happens," Lexi laughs out.

I can see Elena start to say something but Tanner is blowing his whistle as a fight breaks out between the boys. I look over and see Stefan and Kol shove Klaus back and Matt and one of the linebackers hold Tyler.

"YOU KNOW WHAT KLAUS YOU'RE LUCKY YOUR LITTLE BROTHER AND YOUR BUTT BUDDY WERE THERE TO SAVE YOU BEFORE YOU GOT YOUR ASS KICKED," Tyler yells shaking Matt and the Linebacker off his arms.

"He didn't just say that did he?" Lexi asks.

"If Stefan doesn't punch him you can punch him Lexi, you and iI can,"Elena says crossing her arms angrily.

We watch as Stefan turns slowly on his heel and walks over to grabs the collar of his jersey and says something to him through gritted teeth. He then shoves Tyler onto the ground and goes over to Tanner and grabs the play book.

"Oh Stefan angry reading isn't the answer," Lexi says shaking her head.

Suddenly we see why Stefan didn't do anything.

"Oh shit there's like twelve scouts over there," Bonnie says as we all watch Tyler basically ruin his football career.

**A/N- I feel terrible about taking forever to update ugh! So sorry as usual typical move by me! LOVED the reviews and feedback hopefully you like everything and if not I'll do better I swear! Love you guys **


End file.
